Hunter's of the Stars Nalu
by PhoenixRomege
Summary: A Pirate Captain who never smiles, a Navy Commander with a dark past, a bloodthirsty king who is set on finding someone, hate and love, heartbreak and joy. Pirate story
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **Aborde the pirate ship, Rising Sun,**

I sigh staring out the post side window. The sun is showing it's raise and marking a new dawn. The colors in the sky turn the water into deep shades of blues, and purples. Beautiful. I roll my eyes and go back to what I was writing. An hour to port. We had to be careful, Navy ships were common here. I sigh once again putting the quill down. I stretch a bit before standing up.

"Well I'm up. Better go face my crew." I state, absent minded.

"Ah! Captain glad you could join us!" A red-head says as I emerge from my cabin. Her dark hair is swept over her shoulder.

"Uh huh. Sure. Does everyone know the plan? Navy ships are freakin everywhere!" I say flatly.

"Of course Captain." She nods.

I nod back, standing at the bow. I hear the crew running around and getting ready. Because this is the royal city it will be swarming with Naval officers and guards. The ship sways gently as we approach the harbor. We made sure to take down the Fairy Tail flag and put one of merchants. A simple trade ship. Now if my bull-headed crew would stay in line everything would be perfect.

"APPROACHING HARBOR CAPTAIN!" A voice calls. Laxus.

"Aye. EVERYONE INTO POSITIONS!" I call. Everyone runs like the ship is on fire. Soon we are ready.

"Let's get this over with." I mutter. Something's going to go wrong, knowing these people. But, hey, what's a pirate without danger?

 **Aborde the Navy ship, The Atlas**

I retracted the spyglass. Then I breathe a sigh of relief. Nothing but merchants. Good. I shake my head. At least they aren't the notorious pirates, Fairy Tail. With a reputation like that it'd be hard to run from the Navy, and bounty hunters. Why, the captain has 30 million jewel reward for their capture. Heh, to get my hands on all that.

"Commander. Ship spotted." A deep male voice says from behind me.

"Ah of course Gajeel. Merchant ship." I reply, unfazed.

"Oh. Merchants good. Not those Fairy Tail pirates. Although that reward for their captain sounds nice doesn't it?" Gajeel laughs, I join him.

"Indeed. Indeed it does." I say. Oh to get my hands on them….they caused so much trouble. Sinking our ships and such. I grit my teeth.

I smooth my hands down my uniform. Blue frock coat with a white waistcoat. My rank is third highest. I smile. Gajeel is a Lieutenant, same uniform. We leave the helm and head to the bow.

"Gray, Loke, Romeo, Pantherlily, Happy." I call listing them off. They all come and stand next to Gajeel and I.

"Glad you could join us." I say, my hand resting on my scabbard.

"Make haste! We have a king to protect!" Gray says, everyone scurries off. Romeo is the boatswain. Does all the work with the sails and cables. I smirk, watching the water.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 **Aborde the pirate ship, Rising Sun (P.O.V's are uncertain till chapter two)**

I nod as we sail into the harbor of the royal city of Tywyn. Huge kingdom. It's empire spread across the sea. Dap Archipelago Bay, name of the island the royal city is on.

"Prepare to dock!" I call to my crew. They all nod. Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow all head to the helm to help Alzack in steering. The harbor is a tight fit but we'll make it. I finger my necklaces….

"Captain! We're docking now." A high pitched voice says. I look down and my face softens.

"Thank you Wendy." I say and she smiles. Her ca-exceed, Carla looks at me. Her brown eyes look at me expectantly.

"Come along child. We have much work to do. We need more medical supplies." She finally says. I nod.

"Go ahead. We do need them. We'll make off for Edolas after this trip."

"O-o-okay. Let's go Carla!" Wendy says, walking to the gangplank. I follow everyone after a moment. I spotted a Navy ship. I gulp, but I don't see yelling so that's good. For now, the trip.

"Everyone we can't stay long. Get what is on your list and we can be off in an hour or so." I say firmly. "Cana this means you. Get what you need and we'll be off." She nods and we all part ways. I walk down the street, pulling my cloak around me tighter. I feel like i'm being watched.

 **Aborde the Navy ship, The Atlas**

I stare at the person making their way down the street. They looked suspicious but, oh well. They made a couple trades and were still walking.

"Commander, ship is ready." The runt...Romeo says. I nod turning around.

"Thank you Romeo. Is that all?" He nods and runs off leaving me to my thoughts. Ooh that reward. I smile at the thought of it. I wonder what I could do with 30 million. Hmm... well, I better _CATCH_ the captain before thinking about the reward.

"No pirates to be seen." Gray says stiffly. Him, Gajeel, and Loke are all lieutenants. I smile.

"Yes good. Good." I say staring at the water again. I think this 'Rising Sun' ship is….quite a nice ship...for merchants as they claim. I walk away from the railing of the bow…

 **On land, Rising Sun**

I mess with my shell piece necklace and the chain of the other….I flinch at the thought of it. Too painful, stop with your pitiful emotions. _You are the captain of the most feared pirate crew to sail these waters._ I remind myself. _The year is freakin X793. Get ahold of yourself._ I sigh, good.

"Now. I need salt, rubbing alcohol, some herbs, cloth, andah... right rope." I say checking through my list. I wander around for about and hour collecting all of those before heading back to The Rising Sun.

"Aye Captain. Juvia has gotten everything on her list. Plenty of food and water." Juvia says smiling. I nod.

"Good job Juvia. Can you take all of it below deck in the hold? The rubbing alcohol and herbs go in the sick bay." Juvia nods and rushes off to put the stuff we bought away. My body feels tense. A battles going to go down. I finger the hilt of my sword, and feel the hidden knives and my gun.

"Ah good! Everyone's back. It was getting boring." Macao says smiling. He got separated from his son a long time ago, so he joined Fairy Tail to search for him. I nod.

"Aye. Stay alert. The Navy ship over there is eyeing us." I say pointing to the ship. Macao nods, face stoning. "Get a weapon of some kind and get Wendy and Mirajane below deck. Sick bay and the gallery." He nods getting them down there. I sigh.

"Good. Now we wait." I mutter before raising my voice. "EVERYONE BOARD! WE MAY HAVE A FIGHT COMING SO MOVE!" I call and everyone races up the gangplank. Wait for it..wait for it..

 **Kinda short right now, don't worry they get longer!**

 **Hope you liked this! :3**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 **Aborde the Navy ship, The Atlas**

I see the crew rush to the ship. I suddenly know what they are….scratch that. Who they are.

"PREPARE THE BALLISTA! WE WILL BLOW THESE FAIRY TAIL PIRATES OUT OF THE WATER!" I call. Their ship starts off and ours soon follows. The Atlas was a heavily armed ship, with a small crew.

"WE GOT INCOMING!" Loke yells. Cannon balls explode, tearing holes in the deck.

"RETURN FIRE!" I yell. Unsheathing my sword. Hand to hand. It was coming. I heard the pirate captain yell orders and soon ropes with grappling hooks, attached to the ship. "PREPARE TO BE BOARDED!"

"DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Gray called back.

"JUST SHUT UP AND PREPARE FOR HAND TO HAND!" I yell back. That shuts him up and we prepare for battle. My body is tense and Fairy Tail scum are boarding the ship left and right. There are so many of them. And their Captain is among them. I smile. That reward is mine.

 **Aborde the Navy ship, Fairy Tail**

My crew and I board the Navy ship. We're a safe distance, the island is out of view. Bunch of idiots followed us though. I unsheath my sword and walk to the commander of this ship.

"Ah so your the captain of Fairy Tail. You got quite the bounty over your head." The commander jokes.

"And you're the commander of this ship?" I say, unaffected by the joking tune.

"Yes. Yes I am. And because you are the captain of Fairy Tail, I am here to capture you and bring you to the king." The commander smiles.

I laugh. My eyes stay dark, but I chuckle. "Oh. And what makes you think I'll let you do that?" I say, raising an eyebrow. He growls.

"Fine. A duel." He says posting himself. I follow in suit. "Prepare to be my prisoner!" The commander cackles. Cocky little bastard.

The commander lunges and I deflect his attack and come back at the commander with a riposte. The commander lunges again and I return the attack with a parry. I thrust my sword at the commander's leg, hitting it. Pain flickers across the commander's face but it's quickly schooled. We continue like this for ten...fifteen minutes. I see the commander's every move. Quite easy to predict after a while. Soon I have the commander cornered.

"Surender." I say cooly. "You've been beaten. You and your crew will be my prisoners." The commander's face twitches. Yes after all this time I have Commander Natsu Dragneel under my control. His face twitches, his hat hiding his hair. His uniform is ripped and wrinkled.

"I-I-I.."

 **Natsu's P.o.V (yus finally XDD)**

I can't believe this is happening. A pirate has bested me. A pirate. Of all people. I clench my teeth. Their skill was flawless. Changing like the wind. My cheek twitches.

"I-I-I….I surrender." I say glumly. The pirate captain stands back.

A ghost of a smile dances across the captain's lips, but quickly disappears. I tilt my head. Why won't the captain smile? They bested the best swordsman that sailed this ocean! I bite my tongue.

"I'd like to know the name of my kidnapper." I say forcing my voice to be light. The captain sighs.

"I knew you'd ask that but, my name is Lucy. Captain Lucy of Fairy Tail."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lucy's P.o.V

I stare at Natsu. Of course he asked that question. They all do.

"What, no last name?" He jokes.

I scoff. "Of course not."

"Borrrrrrrrring." He calls. I roll my eyes.

"That doesn't matter. I don't need one. Right now, you should be more focused on your own life, than my last name." I say as he gets tied up.

"Why's so?" He says. Faster than he could blink I hold a switchblade to his throat.

"Not. Another. Word." I growl. His face pales and he gulps. I pull the blade away satisfied. He rubs his neck. "Now, Natsu. Let's go." A scream and a furry animal blocks my view.

"Happy!" Natsu says, surprised.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" The cat squeals.

"Relax furball." I say rolling my eyes. "Tie the cat up too." I say to Elfman. He does so.

"N-N-Natsu what's gonna happen to us?" The cat whispers. Horribly. I roll my eyes again as we lead them to our ship, the other prisoners already in their cells. We sink the Atlas. Natsu looks positively furious. I revel in the fury. Let him be mad. I couldn't care less. I finally had him…

"We're here," I growl. I shove them into the cell and the fall. I cut their bindings and close the door. Then I lock it. I put the key in my boot.

"Give me the hat." I say reaching for it. Natsu complies, unwillingly. His spiky pink hair falls around his face and ears.

"Ah, so it is true. You do have pink hair."

"IT'S SALMON!"

"Whatever you say. Now, no funny business." I order, turning on my heel.

"Natsu I'm scared." The cat whimpers. No...exceed.

"It'll be alright bud." I hear Natsu say. I exit and climb the stairs.

"Set course for Edolas. We should be there in three days at least." I say to Levy, the navigator.

"Yes Lu-chan!" She chirps looking over her books. Her pretty blue hair is tied back. I nod turning around. I have the king's loyal lap dog in my possession…this is rich. I stare at the sunsetting.

"Let us celebrate! And tomorrow we'll see if some of our prisoners will join us!" I say and the crew cheers. I nod and go below deck, I have a feeling the pink haired commander was going to be troublesome. I needed rest. I would deal with him in the morning.

"Final. Today was exhausting." I say changing into a light blue nightgown. I shake my hair out of the braid it was in. It fell across my shoulders in waves.

"I forgot how long my hair was.." I muttered. I heard Erza chasing someone around upstairs...I pity them. My first mate was a she-devil when something happens to her cake. I sigh and lay down. I pull my necklaces off and lay them on my bedside. I barely pull my blanket over my shoulders before sleep drags me off.

Natsu's P.o.V

THE NERVE OF HER! Joking about my hair. Psh. I will get my revenge….somehow. Happy is curled up on my lap. I smile. At least I have my little buddy. Wait…

"SHE WASN'T EVEN FAZED BY HIM?" I yell before looking down at Happy. He twitches. I sigh. Good. Didn't wake him. That blonde….ugh.

"Why does this Lucy chick have to be so goddamn frustrating?!" I whisper to myself, angrily. I had no idea what made that girl tick. She didn't even smile! Like who doesn't smile?!

I lean back. Ugh. I just had to be beaten. By a pirate, a girl, and one who doesn't smile. Ugh, how could this day get any worse? OH YEAH! MY SHIP IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN AND MY CREW ARE ALSO BEING HELD AS PRISONERS! I growl in frustration, raking my hands through my hair.

"She took my hat too." I grumble. Again, the nerve of her! I disliked her immediately. But...she had this darkness about her…..darn it now i'm curious. I yawn and curl up on the hay. She was nice enough for that at least. Happy snuggles into me sleepily talking about fish as I fall asleep.

~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~

 **Well? What do you think so far? This is my first fic so sorry if it isn't that good...**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lucy's P.o.V

I yawn and sit up. Well interrogation time. Whoo...I rub my head and stretch a bit, before standing. I changed into baggy breeches tucked into worn brown boots. My shirt was a loose white one with a tie at my collarbone. I put a belt on with my cutlass and gun on it. I put my necklaces on. Then I braid my hair back. After I'm satisfied I leave my cabin.

"Good morning captain." Erza nods.

"Morning Erza. Sleep well?" I ask. She nods, laughing.

"Well as well as I could at least." She smiles. I nod and her smile sours a bit. I turn away.

"I'm off to talk to the prisoners." I say stiffly.

"Alright Lucy." Erza says smoothly, covering her soured smile. I walk off, my heels clicking as they collide with the boards of the deck. I'm greeted with the dark dampness of the deck below.

Natsu's P.o.V

I hear her footsteps before I see her. As she turns the corner my breath is sucked in. Wow. In one word. Wow. Geez. She really didn't care what she looked like, but she was pretty either way. I cursed myself and shoved the thought away.

"Hello Natsu, Happy." She says, looking at me. Her brown eyes are cold as if they've never seen a smile...or known a laugh. Sad really.

"Hey captain." I say sarcasm laced in my voice. She doesn't even flinch. She stares at me blankly.

"Welcome aboard Rising Sun. Fairy Tail's ship." She says to me, ignoring my insult. Wooooow. This girl was good. Like real good. I nod.

"Likewise." I say, flashing her a smile. She rolls her eyes. Oooohhhhhhh man. She is one tough cookie. I thought staring at this blonde beauty. Again, I shove the thoughts away. The ship rocks underneath us.

"We are going to Edolas. It might take a week, because of an…..interruption." She says her lips puckering slightly. I found that little movement kinda cute. 'WHAT AM I THINKING?! SHE KIDNAPPED ME! THREATENED ME! AND NOW I'M THINKING SHE'S CUTE?!' I think.

"We are already in the process of asking your crew if they want to join Fairy Tail. We are...let's say….very persuasive." She says, calling me back to the real world. I growl at her.

"Most already joined. Well….except you and Happy. That Gajeel fellow looked happy about leaving. Juvia fell in love with...umm..Gray? Yeah Gray. Romeo and Wendy are hitting it off nicely." She says looking at me. Her pretty brown eyes…..blonde hair tied back...I shake my head.

"Now. I will offer you the same thing. Become part of Fairy Tail, or stay our prisoner until you agree or die. What will it be?"

Lucy's P.o.V

I stare at the pink haired teen. His onyx eyes stare intensely into my own. In his own way he was kinda cute. But, cute isn't going to cut it. His tanned skin…..pink hair….onyx eyes…..I blink. Ugh. Now I feel like I'm under a spell.

"Hmmm tempting. But I'd rather stay here than join your crew." He finally says. His exceed nods.

"Aye sir! Where Natsu goes I go too!" He says. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from exploding in rage. That's just what he wants. His cat looks at me cheekily. I glare back.

"Fine. But, everyday something like this will happen. And on the third, you will be put to work. And I get to watch you, so you get set free everyday, but you have to work every minute."

With that I turn on my heel and leave. He sits back, stunned.

Natsu's P.o.V

Wow. Geezus. Well. Better than being in here for the rest of my life. Man was she cute when she's mad…..NATSU STOP! I curse myself again and look at Happy. He's trying hard not to laugh.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her." He giggles. My face goes red.

"I DO NOT!" I explain. That just makes him laugh louder.

"Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree-" I clamp my hand over his mouth.

"Not. Another. Word. Outta. You." I growl, my blush going redder. Happy laughs, but keeps quiet. Good. it was bad enough being in here. I couldn't stand it if my best friend started teasing me like that. Nuhuh. I hated Captain Lucy. Nothing would change that. I sank down.

~timeskip~

Lucy's P.o.V

Everytime. Every. Freakin. Time. He said no. So by the third day, my patience has worn thin. I brought him out of his cell and chained up his wrists. I would hold onto them till he was back here. I lead him and his cat out of the cell and to the deck above, he blinked in the sun.

"Come on. You need to mop the deck till it shines." I order and he sighs, but he did it. I sit on a barrel and watch him for an hour. I liked how his body moved. With confidence and grace. I liked it. I sigh looking down. Well ugh….I can't ugh…..I look back up. He's almost done.

"Come on. Next chore…" I say that's it. That's all we do for hours. By the end he's exhausted and smells horrible. I wrinkle my nose.

"Okay. You smell so you're coming with me and you're going to shower." I state bluntly. He flinches.

"Come on." I say dragging him to my cabin. I lock the door and unlock the shackles. They fall to the floor and he rubs his wrists. I pick them up and put them on my desk. My cabin is tidy. Clothes are folded and put away, only...my desk has papers strewn all over it. I point to the bathroom.

"Go on and shower. It won't kill you." I say. "I'll take care of the cat." He sighs and stumbles into the bathroom. Once he locks the door and collapse on my bed.

"What's wrong?" The cat...err Happy asks.

"Nothing. Just tired." I say.

"Natsu is tired. You are not. So, what is it?" I sigh again.

"Just….a lot on my mind I guess." I say turning over.

"Why don't you smile?" He asks innocently. I sit up.

"Huh?"

"You haven't smiled. Not once since we've been here." Happy says.

"That is no business of yours!" I say stiffly. Happy sighs.

"Fine. But I will find out! Even if that means becoming a pirate cat." I laugh, but there's no joy in it. Just hysteria.

"Once Natsu finishes up you guys will be forced to join the crew. And then you'll get your own cabin." I finally say.

"Cool!" Happy says.

"Yeah." I say my mind wandering.

"Hey...what's Natsu gonna wear when he's done?" Happy says snapping me out of my thoughts. I think for a moment before getting some ill fitted clothes.

"These were mine. They never fit, I never wore em." I say sneaking into the bathroom, unlocking the door quietly and leaving the clothes there. I take his and walk back into the room. I set his navy uniform down. Happy nods, laughing. I roll my eyes.

"Well that was easy." I yawn. A few minutes later the door creaks open and Natsu walks into the room.

"Hey these are nice!" He says looking at me. I set the maps down and look at him.

"Yeah."

"Luce….I've decided. I'm gonna join the crew." I stare at him, open mouthed.

"What? Really?"

"Yea..."

I nod. "Well..uhh good." He smiles at my stutter, I grit my teeth. Oh how I hated him.

"Come on now." I say grabbing his hand and taking him to the gallery

 **SO SORRY! School got out and I'm going on vacation soon! I'll post more don't worry!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Natsu's P.o.V

HooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooo god. Lucy is being weird. Well weird for her anyways. Well….I've seen how these pirates treat each other. It makes me miss my dad...I see by the look in her eyes that she lost someone too. These pirates are like family. Believe it or not.

"Hey where are we going?" I ask her.

"Gallery. Dinner." She says, her voice is flat. I feel bad for her. She seems like she was a nice person….at one point. I can tell something is wrong.

"Aye sir! Sounds fun! Is there fish?" Happy says, interrupting my thoughts. Lucy nods.

"Yes. Of course there's fish. We are on a boat after all." She says and Happy beams. Her right hand. Wow! She has a tattoo on her right hand. Same symbol as a lot of people here. Just a different color and spot. It's pink, hey! It's pink like my hair.

"You'll get a tattoo too if you accept and join." She says as we walk into the gallery. I nod. 'That's kinda cool..' I think.

"And I'm gonna be a part of it." I say aloud. She nods.

Two hours, one tattoo, and a tired crew later

"I'm going to retire." Lucy says stiffly, going below deck. Gray and I fought all night and it was exhausting, but kinda fun. As Lucy leaves Happy and I come up with a plan to get revenge.

"Your hammock will be fixed up soon." Erza said, towering over me. I gulped.

"Y-yes m-ma'am." I gulped. She nods walking off. Macao and Romeo are being all father son sappy. They just figured it out today. Gross, but cute. I pace the deck, unable to sit down.

"Now...she kidnapped me, sunk my ship, beat me in a swordfight, worked me all day, put me in a cell, taunted me...hmm." I wonder aloud, messing with my sword. She didn't take it, thankfully. It was the last gift my father, Igneel had given me. It had the ability to light on fire.

I smile at the thought of Igneel. He adopted me when I was very young. Then he trained me to become a Naval soldier. He was captain of the battleship, Fire King. It was sunk years ago, and Igneel died along with it. It was sunk by the ship, Dragon King, it's captain, Acnologia.

I growl lowly. Then I sigh. "I'm beat. I'm going to go to bed." I say loudly. Erza looks at me.

"Alright. Your hammock is below deck, Elfman will show you to it." She says nodding to a tall man by the the railing on the deck. I sigh walking over to him.

"You must be Natsu. Welcome. You must be a real man to be talking to me. Well, your hammock is this way. Follow me." The guy...Elfman says to me. He turns on his heel and leads me down the steps and below deck.

"Natsu wait up!" Happy yells following me down the stairs. Elfman nods at the cat. Wait, he nods?! Most people wonder why I have a talking cat with me.

"Carla and Wendy." Elfman says as if reading my mind. "Carla is an exceed, like your friends Happy and Pantherlily."

'Oh' I mouth, looking at my blue friend. He seems happier, probably because of the fact he got a ton of fish at dinner...and he did meet Carla, a pretty female exceed. My eyes light up, ooooh so they did have exceeds here. That's why Lucy didn't blink when she saw Happy.

"I see." I saw carefully. We make our way past the captain's cabin, I hear soft breathing, no...soft crying, coming from inside. I tilt my head. 'Why is she crying?' I wonder as we move past the door.

"Here we are! Your hammock is by Gray, and Gajeel." Elfman says. Gray was to the left (the hammock was ICE COLD! And Gajeel was to the right, freakin metal everywhere.) I sigh. Ugh of all people to be stuck by. At least it wasn't all that bad. I'll never admit it though.

"Thanks….umm….Elfman!" I say quickly, he smiles and nods.

"G'night Natsu, and welcome to Fairy Tail. Also, welcome aboard Rising Sun." I nod and sit on the hammock, it sways underneath me. 'Greaaaat…' I think. I lie down for what seems like a minute….

Later

I wake up to soft snoring. I see the males of the crew lying in their hammocks around me. I sigh. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh I slept longer than I thought." I groaned. I slowly got out of my hammock and left the room. "Urg." I swallow. 'Great. My motion sickness..' I dig around my torn up trousers and find the pills, she put them here. I dry swallow one and my stomach settles. Then I smile. Hey, Luce wasn't so bad.

"Ookay…..almost forgot about my motion sickness." I shiver. I hate my motion sickness, but I was born with it and I had to deal with it. I sigh, quietly making my way up to the deck.

"Can't sleep?" A sweet voices says.

~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~

 **Eyyy thanks for reading! I hope you all are ready for some Lucy backstory and soon some fluff**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Natsu's P.o.V

I jump at the sound of the voice. "Oh sorry! Didn't mean to startle you." I turn slowly. It's just Mirajane. I sigh with relief.

"Ah it's okay. Normally I'm not that jumpy."

"First night jitters?"

"Probably."

She laughs. It is a clear light laugh. I can see why people like her. She seems trusting, and kind. But dangerous…

"I have a question!" I blurt out. She looks at me, her ocean blue eyes darker in the moonlight.

"Go ahead. Ask." She says, the breeze ruffles her long white hair. I gulp.

"It's about Lu- the captain. What's up with her? She never smiles." I ask bluntly. I was wondering about that for a little while now. Mira's eyes grow darker. She sighs looking away for a second.

"It's not my story to tell, but since you're genuinely curious, I'll make an exception." Her mouth quirks into a small smile. Her eyes grow distant.

"Almost eight years ago, Lucy joined Fairy Tail. At the time, we had a different captain. We don't know what happened to him. Even when she came, she never smiled. Only Levy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, and I, managed to weasel the truth out of her." She sighs before continuing.

"Her story is one that you will NEVER share with anyone. Who she is, is not my place to say. So, I'll say she was born into a very well known family. Her mother died when she was very little. Her father neglected her for years, before she approached him about it." I touch my sword.

"After they spoke he became more of the father she dreamt about. They spent more time together when they could..then...on her tenth birthday...her father was shot and killed in front of her. They just gotten back from dinner and they were going back home, when someone killed him." Mira's eyes grow watery. I suck my breath in.

"Her uncle took over and she hated him. Her uncle is a greedy, dishonest man. He is the one who killed her father. Lucy is hell bent on revenge. But, she was only ten. She ran away from him. She joined Fairy Tail almost eight years ago. After our last captain disappeared she became captain." Mira sighs before adding something else.

"She never smiles. Not since that day, not since. She hates her birthday, a reminder of what she lost. No one but Levy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia and I know who she really is. I will not tell you." I nod. That's only fair.

"I better get going. I have to make breakfast." Mira says going to the gallery. I sigh, digesting all the information Mira told me. She didn't smile...she hasn't smiled for eight years. I look up, the stars clear, they're beautiful. I wander back below deck to find Happy.

I pass Lucy's cabin. The door is slightly ajar. I peck into the room. She was tucked under her dark covers. Her hair covered her face in an angelic sense. Her breathing was soft. I saw something furry poke out from underneath her. I pushed the door open a little more.

I padded my way across the floor to get a closer look. I stifle a laugh. It was a stuffed animal. I smirk looking closer, my smirk slowly melting off my face. "It's a dragon…" I mutter.

It was a golden color. It's eyes were a deep blue. It's spikes were soft and looked like mini keys. It sparkled a bit, like stars. "Celestial Dragon." I saw in awe. It was beautifully made. Everything probably crafted by hand. It looks old. I back up and then I see it.

Two necklaces. One a piece of a shell, the other shimmers in the moonlight. It was golden. And it had two markings on it. The markings were of a wave like thing. It was beautiful, but it looked broken. I wonder why.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when I hear her stir a bit. I scurry out of the room, shutting the door behind me. 'What were those things?' I wondered.

Lucy's P.o.V

I yawn stretching. The moonlight shines on my necklaces. I sigh. I slide out of bed and put the necklaces on. I stand up, feeling like someone was watching me during the night. I shake my hair and go to get dressed.

I tuck my pants into my boots and grab my whip and sword. I quickly pull my hair up, into a long ponytail. It still fell past my shoulders. I shrug and walk out of my cabin, still feeling like I was being watched in the middle of the night.

"Lu-chan! We've charted course for Tenrou." I nod. "Gajeel agreed to be my assistant!" She cheered. I nod.

"Good for you Levy-chan. And uhh Gajeel? Oh and Pantherlily!" Levy beams at me. Her smile lights up her face, my own lips turn down at the thought. I haven't smiled since my father died and….my uncle. I shake my head. No! Never again.

"Bisca, Alzack! Follow what Levy and Gajeel chartered." They nod and they all chatter with each other excitedly. We were going to our home base. I messed with my broken necklace...my broken key necklace.

"Mama...am I doing this alright?" I wondered looking at the sky. The sun was rising and bathing the world in it's golden rays. I close my eyes and lift my face.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." A voice says, starting me.

"Huh?" I mutter. There he stood. In all his damn annoying glory. Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. The boy who somehow cast a spell over me. I don't know what it was, or what it did, but I know something happened.

Yes I'll admit, he was handsome, but that stupid grin. I bite the inside of my cheek. 'Damn it.' I curse myself. No, I will not think like that about him. He was my tormenter, and this was as close as I was to revenge on my uncle.

Yet…...his eyes. They enraptured me. The dark onyx green, the way they looked dragon like. I blink, snapping out of my thoughts. I can't believe I was thinking this way about, HIM! But I can't stop. I shake my head, I will figure out where my heart lies later. I have to worry about my crew right now.

"Gray, Natsu. As punishment for….destroying the gallery you will have to clean every last thing you destroyed down there. Every table, stool, and chair. Go on. And then, Gray you will work with Juvia and Natsu." I turn to him, a fire igniting in my eyes. "You're stuck with me."

I see him narrow his eyes, they're looking more dragon like by the second. He sucks in a breath. "Fine. Captain." He says with a mock bow. I flinch a little, it doesn't go unnoticed though. Natsu raises a brow. I roll my eyes and turn away, assigning everyone else their jobs, then I see it.

"Lisanna…." I breath, I spotted white hair behind a barrel. I march over and pull her by her arm over to the rest of the crew. "Get Mirajane and Elfman over here now!" I bark out. Two people run down to fetch them.

I kneel in front of the girl. "Shh...no need to be afraid. Your siblings are here." I say, Lisanna stops shaking.

"R-really?" She asks. I nod. She smiles at me. "Oh thank you Lucy! Err pr-" I cut her off.

"Yes yes. No problem." I say, thankful I cut her off at the right moment. Lisanna and I were kind of close when we were little. Our family's worked together. That was it.

I close my eyes and sigh. "Come on. You'll be working with Mira, down in the gallery. You'll get your Fairy Tail tattoo by tonight." I promise. Mira and Elfman climb the stairs and Mira sobs when she sees Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" They cry, running over to her. I stand back. Natsu smiles.

"Hey Lis." He says with a small wave. Lisanna smiles.

"Hey Natsu. Good to see you again." She says and he smiles a little more. My own mouth aches from grinding my teeth together. All this smiling and...I couldn't….no wouldn't smile with them. I look down. It was hard on me. I finger the broken key. Then I snap up.

"Alrighty. We have work to do! Get to it!" I yell and everyone breaks away, running to where they're supposed to be. Mirajane and Lisanna ago below deck, Elfman staying above to check the cannons. Laxus follows the girls, I have a feeling he likes Mira.

"Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen. Come here." I say and the three of them walk towards me. "I want you guys to help Laxus with the weapon polishing and counting." I say. Freed's eyes light up. I sigh. Oooooooooooooh boy.

"Aye ma'am." Bixlow says walking down there. Evergreen and Freed follow. I hear Freed's excited voice fly up the stairs. I sigh again, tuning it out. 'Okay so I've done what I could for that… I'm going down into my cabin to see what else I can do.' I think.

I hear Natsu and Gray arguing in the background. I roll my eyes. "Those knuckleheads." I sigh. Would they ever learn?! My boots scrape the wood of the deck as I make my way below deck. I bite my lower lip. I will not cry...I will not cry….I will not-

A tear slips down my cheek, I quickly wipe it away. No one here would see me cry. I run into my cabin and shut the door. I collapse on the ground, tears flowing freely. I sob softly. "Mama...Papa….Aquarius.." I cry. "I can't keep going like this."

I cry leaning against the door. The tears keep flowing flowing flowing…..

Natsu's P.o.V

Gray and I bicker as we make our way down the hall. I hear something soft. I turn around.

"What's going on fire freak?" Gray asks.

"Meh, nothing ice prince. I'm just going to check something out real quick. I'll meet you in the gallery in a minute." He nods and I walk to the sound. It's quiet yes, but as I get closer it becomes a little louder. Not by much.

I walk to the captain's cabin and I hear it. Lucy. She's crying on the other side of the door. I sit down, my back to the door. "Hey." I say softly.

"H-hi." She sniffles. My breath hitches. Why was she crying? I suddenly felt protective.

"Can I come in?" I say softly.

"S-sure." She sniffs. I hear her scoot away. I open the door slowly. Lucy stares at me. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red. She was curled up. "Funny. I h-hated y-you." She stutters. "N-now I-I-I don't k-k-know where m-my h-heart lies." She says looking at me.

I shut the door and sat down by it. "C'mere." I said softly. She sobs crawling over. I open my arms a bit and she crawls into them. "It'll be alright." I say softly, she cries into my chest and I rock her back and forth. I whisper sweet things into her hair.

Soon she falls asleep. I sigh. "Are you serious?" I say leaning against the door. I sigh again, picking her up. I pad across the floor and lay her down on her bed. She sighs a bit in her sleep. Red runs up my neck and cheeks. "Oh geez." I say slowly making my way out of the room.

I sigh and walk down to the gallery. "What took so long flame brain?" Gray asks.

"None of your business, ice breath." I shoot back. Gray's face grows red.

"Come on. The captain will be furious if we don't get this done." He says. I gulp. She may have cried on me earlier, but she will probably denied that it happened. My ears feel warm from the thought. It was the closest contact I've had since Igneel.

I smile, fixing up a stool. She was peaceful when she slept. But, I wonder why she was crying. I sigh again placing the stool down. "Hurry up. We're almost done. Though I'm going to be helping Juvia...well...she's not that bad I guess." I hear Gray say. I laugh.

"Be thankful Happy isn't here to hear you say that. Well, I mean Lucy ain't that bad either. Just kinda weird." I say. Gray laughs.

"She'll kill you for that one." He snorts. Then I nod.

"Yeah probably." We laugh finishing up cleaning up. "Mira! We're done!" I call to her. She walks out of the kitchen and smiles.

"Well done Gray. Natsu. It looks wonderful. Now you'd better go to do your jobs." We nod leaving the gallery.

"Oh! You boys better be back for dinner. Since we're going to dock again tomorrow, we're making something extra special." She winks as we leave.

"Okay Mira!" We say together. Then we glare at each other.

"Don't copy me ice freak."

"Don't copy me ash brains."

I growl at him as we argue. We make our way to the deck, still arguing.

"Gray-sama!" A sweet voice says. Gray freezes (pun intended). A girl with long blue hair and pale skin hugs Gray. "Come on! We have a supply list to go through, and weather check." She says happily.

"See ya ice princess." I salut. He glares at me, and I laugh. "I'm gonna see if I can find Lucy." I turn around and go back below deck. "I hope she's still not asleep." I mutter.

I walk to Lucy's cabin and peek inside. She's sitting up, a book, maps, and a quill in hand. She's writing something down, while checking the book and map repeatedly. I knock on the door, poking my head in. She looks up at me.

Lucy P.o.V

I look back and forth from the book next to me, to the map, and then to what I was writing. I chew on my lower lip, listening to the quill scrape against the paper. I hear someone knock on the door. I look up quickly.

"Ah just you. Come in." I say pretending he didn't see me cry earlier. He walks over to me, sitting next to me on the bed. His hair falls into his face. It looked darker since the sun was going to set soon.

"So what you doing?" He asks looking over my shoulder. His hair brushes against my jaw and cheek. Soft and fluffy….I jolt. My head smacks against his jaw and he jumps back.

"Whoa! Something wrong?" He asks rubbing his jaw where my head smacked it.

"Uh no sorry. You just...startled me." I say biting my cheek. I close my book and place the paper and map on top of it. "Just checking on something. Our home base is Tenrou and I'm working on deciphering some writing we found. Levy helps me, but she's busy right now."

I watch Natsu nod, looking a bit bored. "Oh that's cool." He says.

I roll my eyes, a ghost of a smile dancing across my lips. He looks at me, inching closer. I look at him. "What?!"

"You were about to smile." He says as if it were obvious. He comes a little closer, I back away until there was no bed left for me to back up on.

"What are you doing?!" I ask him as I feel his bangs on my forehead.

"Trying to get you to smile." He says. My voice goes breathless.

"Uh-huh." I say looking into his eyes. His nose brushes mine and….

"CAPTAIN! Dinner's almost ready and we have reports!" Erza says bursting into my room. Natsu and my head bonk together.

"Owwwwww…" He says. "That's twice you headbutted me!" He says looking at me with those onyx eyes.

"Soooooorry." I say not sorry at all. I stand up, dusting myself off. "Of course Erza. I'll be right up with Natsu." She nods and leaves. I glare at Natsu and he stands up. He follows me out of my cabin and up to the deck.

"Um the gallery is that way." Natsu says pointing.

"Oh I know, but I'm going to hang out here for a bit." I say climbing up to the deck. He shrugs and goes down to the gallery. 'Alone...all to myself.' I think standing on the bow. I look up at the crows nest.

"I'll be charting the stars after dinner." I say with longing. I love that job. It's my favorite and I've been doing it since I've been here. It reminds me of what I did with my mama. My lips tug upwards, but I school it before I could smile. I shake my head and make my way to the gallery.

"Aye captain!" Freed smiles at me. He's a lot happier when he works with Laxus, I've noticed.

"Evening Freed. Everything in order?" I ask politely. He smiles and nods. Then his expression sours, just a bit.

"Yeah. Everything is accounted for, but after we finished Laxus went down to help Mirajane. I think he likes her more than me." He says. I bite my lower lip. It was true.

"I can't say I'm good with relationship advice, wait no, I'm horrible with it. But, if Laxus likes someone else, you should support him. Show what a good friend you are. If he doesn't like you in that way, oh well. At least you have his friendship." I say, chewing on my lower lip. Freed nods.

"Thanks captain! I understand a bit more and I'll make sure Laxus will love having me around as a friend!" He says walking off to the gallery. I sigh with relief. I've never known I could give out relationship advice out. To anyone. I shake my head and follow Freed.

Then I hear it.

"Assflame!"

"Freezer burn!"

"Fire freak!"

"Ice breath!"

"Ash brains!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yells at the two boys.

"A-aye!" They stutter, acting like best friends. I sigh, rolling my eyes. Geez did they ever take a break?! I walk into the gallery and Natsu looks over at me.

"If the two sirens would stop flapping their gums we could eat in peace." I say putting my hands on my hips. I watch the tips of Natsu's ears go red. Erza snorts. Gray's entire face goes red.

"Grr... fine. But if teasing me is gonna get you to smile, then I will make sure that it happens." Natsu promises. I suck in a breath.

"Awwwwwwwwww how cute! Looks like Natsu final learned the art of 'flirting'!" Lisanna says, laughing.

"Yeah! Look at his face!" Happy says walking over to Natsu. Natsu's face was indeed, red.

"HAPPY! AW C'MON!" Natsu complains. Everyone bursts out laughing, except me of course, and Natsu. Natsu's face grows a bit redder. I hide my ghostly smile with a cough.

"Never mind on the quiet dinner part." I said walking over to the bar. Mira laughs.

"I'll get you your usual. You going star charting tonight?" She asks pouring me a glass with a caramel colored liquid.

"Well yes. Not a cloud in the sky. Perfect for it." I say sipping the liquid. It was strong, bringing tears to my eyes. I liked the feeling, makes me feel alive, in a way.

"I'll stick with just the one. I have a feeling the crew will drink us dry tonight." I say, making Mira laugh.

"You can bet on that. Can I get you anything to eat?" She asks with a wink.

I think for a moment. "Umm... salmon I guess." I say thinking back to what Natsu said about his hair. No matter what he called it, it was still pink to me. Mira nods and brings some out.

"Thankfully, it hasn't spoiled yet. The lettuce spoiled yesterday so no salad tonight. Are we getting more tomorrow when we dock?" Mira asks. I nod, cutting into the fish in front of me.

"You think Natsu would like star charting?" Lisanna asks sitting next to me. I nearly choke on my fish. I swallow it quickly.

"Whywouldyousaythat?!" I say quickly. Lisanna and Mira give each other knowing smiles.

"Oh nothing. Just curious." She says looking back at me. I raise an eyebrow, doubting what she said.

"Uh-huh. Sure." I say going back to my dinner. I haven't eaten anything all day. I've been to busy to do so. Mira and Lisanna chatter away merrily. It made me miss my parents. Or any happiness at all. I look around. Well I had plenty here.

"I'm going up to the crows nest." I said when I finished. Mira nods.

"Make sure to get some sleep Lucy. You don't want to be tired tomorrow." I nod leaving the gallery.

"Hey, where's Luce going to?" I hear behind me.

"Crows nest. Star charting. She loves doing it." Levy says.

"I'm gonna follow her. Sounds cool." Natsu says, I stiffen.

He….was going to follow me….because star charting sounded cool. I couldn't believe this man. A naval officer, following a pirate, unarmed and alone. Oh how many things could go wrong. I shake my head, making my way up to the deck.

"Luuuuuuuuuucy!" I hear him call after me. I stop and turn around.

"Mm?" I ask. He smiles, his canines showing. I marveled at them a bit, they looked just like fangs.

"This sounded cool so I'm here." He says. I sigh. Well he was company, no matter how annoying. I shrug.

"Sure follow me. We're going up to the crows nest." I say and he nods. I turn around and start climbing the rigging. I hear Natsu grunt, following me. "Come on slowpoke." I tease. He growls.

"I hate you captain." He grunts.

"Sure you do." I say almost smiling. I double take. Never have I ever almost smiled. Never! I finish climbing up. Uuuuuuuugh. Why must he mess with my heart...and my head. I pull myself up.

"Hurry uppppp." He groan. "Your big ass is in my faaaaaace." He complains. My face goes red.

"Oh shut up!" I say. Me and my "big ass" make it into the nest. "Hurry up assflame." I say to him, using the nickname Gray used. He groans.

"Please stop hanging out with Gray." He says hauling himself up into the crows nest. I bite my cheek stifling a smile. "Also, you almost smiled again. It is my personal mission to get you to smile again." He says sitting next to me.

"Oh is it now?" I question, pulling my notebook and quill out. Natsu smiles and nods. I roll my eyes curling up. I stare up tracing the constellations. "Virgo, Leo, Libra, Gemini…" I breath tracing them. I feel a warm hand on mine. I turn quickly. Natsu is looking up at the sky with me.

His hand was on top of mine, following mine when I trace the constellations. I blush and look down. I write down what I see in my notebook. I sigh. This was so romantic. I double take. Did I just? I think I did. I Lucy, captain of the dread Fairy Tail pirates, was fantasizing. About romance.

Of all things. I sigh a bit. I shiver a little as the breeze picks up. I keep drawing, feeling Natsu's warmth. I hear him mutter well known constellations. I nod. Of course he knows them. I finish up what I was drawing and started charting.

A few hours later

I hear Natsu's soft breathing. I look over and I see he's asleep. I sigh. How cute. He snores lightly, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I jolt. When did that happen?! I'm about to draw away when I hear him sigh. I stop.

"He's kinda cute.." I murmur. My eyes drop. I am a little tired. A little sleep doesn't sound so bad….I lean back and slowly let my conscious fade….

~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~

 **Guess who decided to be really nice and post the really freakin long chapter six? I hope y'all are ready for the fluf coming later!  
**

 **Review and stuff**

 **and**

 **ummm**

 **I SWEAR I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mira's P.o.V (this doesn't happen again...I don't think)

"Where's Lucy? She wasn't in her cabin…" I say to my sister. Lisanna shakes her head.

"I don't know Mira-san. Last I heard of them, they went star charting. I don't know if they came back or not." Lisanna says. I think for a moment.

"They could still be up there. I'll go check." I say leaving the gallery. It was breakfast so leaving was easier said than done.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry. Coming through!" I say weaving my way around everyone. Everyone seems to be in high spirits. I smile. 'Oh it's good to be here in Fairy Tail.' I think skipping ahead. "Where are they…." I wonder aloud.

"Ah! The crows nest!" I yell. I climb up the rigging, they had to be here. I squirm my way into the nest. I hear soft breathing. I look up and there I see it.

Lucy and Natsu. Spent the night up here from what I can tell. Lucy is snuggled into him, her head tucked neatly under his jaw. His arms are wrapped around her and she's in his lap. I laugh. "Oh this is good! Captain! Wakey wakey lovebirds! Ooohoo I can use this!" I giggle.

Lucy wakes up abruptly to my voice. "Wha?" she wonders looking at me. Then she realizes the intimacy of her position. "ACK!" She screams waking Natsu.

"Wha? Wha-ts the emergency?" He slurs a bit, still tired. Lucy shoves him away, crawling away. He stares at her, realizing they spent the night like that. A blush flashes across his face, along with Lucy's.

I cackle. "Ohhoo! Lucy and Natsu sittin in a tree-"

"MIRA, GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screams, still blushing. I laugh harder. The girls NEED to know about this and Gray would love a little dirt to hold over Natsu. Lisanna would love knowing Natsu likes someone, and Erza would have a bit of fun with this.

"Come on lovebirds. We have a ship to run." I giggle, I climb down and they follow.

"Weirdo." Natsu says.

"Assflame." Lucy shoots back. I laugh. 'Aww they have nicknames for each other...err... or insults. Cute either way.' I think. This was going to be waaaaay too much fun.

"Stop hanging out with Gray!" Natsu yells.

"I'm the one who came up with the nickname pyro!" Lucy says back.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Natsu screams. He loses his grip on the rope and falls, before grabbing it again.

"OWW! My hands!" Natsu whines. Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Idiot." She mutters, jumping down. I giggle, clapping my hands.

"Aww they way you guys flirt is so cute!" I squeal.

"IT'S NOT FLIRTING!" They both yell back.

I laugh. "If you say so. But Luuuuuuuucy, girls night."

"Mira-"

"Girls. Night." I said, my voice rising, commanding. She sighs.

"Fine. Girls night or whatever." She says. I squeal again. Lucy sighs and Natsu laughs.

"Have fun." He says. I grin at him evilly.

"Wait till Gray knows about this. Oh and Happy!" I cackle running away.

"MIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu screams running after me.

Lucy's P.o.V

Oh how mortifying. First it was me almost smiling, now I get caught snuggling with Natsu. Freakin, snuggling. I am NEVER gonna live that down. Ever.

I mean. He was so warm. I slap myself. Snap out of it Lucy! He worked for your...uncle….I shudder. My hand goes to a scar on my stomach, and another on my leg. I may not be able to see them now, but I know they're there. Haunting me…

I shake my head. No time for that. I had a ship to run. I walk over to the bow to clear my head. I know Mira. And by tonight everyone here would know what happened in the crows nest. I look up.

It wasn't all that bad though. I'll never ever admit to that though. For some reason, Natsu made me feel happy. It's different though. The sound of his voice sends butterflies flying through my stomach. I felt nervous, jittery and well, excited. I haven't felt this way ever.

I sigh again. "Oh well. It's not the end of the world." I say, remembering the end is coming tonight. "Girls night...oh gods." I sigh. This was not gonna end well. For me, and Levy, probably.

I roll my eyes and go below deck to decipher the language I started yesterday. I quickly run into my cabin with a sigh. I shiver at the thought of last night and this morning. I pinch myself.

"Damn it Lucy! Pull yourself together!" I say, through gritted teeth. I get my papers out and I sit at my desk. Then I start writing and reading. 'Κάτω από το δέντρο, στο νησί' I write down. It translated to clues! I nod. So this is what Makarov was working on. It was bittersweet.

Hours later

I keep working, losing track of the time, when I hear a knock on my door. "It's open!" I call, chewing my lower lip.

"Luuuuuuucy. Come on! Girls night!" I hear a "sweet" voice say. 'Oh no..' I think. It was the devil. I slowly turn around to see Mira.

"Come on!" She chirps. I gulp and stand up. Here it was, the demise of the fearsome Fairy Tail captain. I follow her, sighing. Erza was gonna kill me if I didn't come. Same with Mira.

"Lu-chan!" Levy calls as we walk into Erza's cabin. The captain and first mate both have their own cabins. I sit down by Levy. She looks at me, we're both thinking the same thing.

"Cana! No alcohol! That never ends well!" Lisanna says. Cana grumbles.

"You wanna be sober for the information here!" Mira says. Cana's eyes widen, and she smiles.

"Sounds like fun." She says tossing the bottles away. Great, when you can get Cana away from her bottles, everything was gonna go down hill from there. They smile at Levy-chan and I.

"How'd you get in this position?" I whisper to her.

"Gajeel. They ship us." She whispers back. I stare at her.

"We are so in the same boat, literally and metaphorically." I whisper back. She laughs. At least I had a friend who was suffering with me. We turn back to the other girls. They looked like sharks. We are sooooooooo dead.

"Sooooo Levy, what's up with you and Gajeel?" Mira asks, getting straight to the point.

Levy sighs. "Nothing. We're friends and partners. That's it Mira." She says, a blush coating her neck. I stare at Mira.

"Aww I was hoping for something more. Now Lucy.." She turns to me. I gulp.

"Is it true…." She began. I brace myself. "Your birthday is next week?" She finishes. I stare at her. Wha? How? She just..?

I bite my cheek and nod. They all gasp. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Erza explodes. I nod meekly. They chatter amongst themselves. 'A party...something nice….etc' I hear. I sink lower. This is what I wanted to avoid.

"Lucy! You're turning eighteen! How exciting!" Lisanna squeals. I nod.

"Y-yeah exciting…" I mutter. The girls all smile at me.

"This is going to be fun! Pluuuuuus Natsu's here to celebrate too…" Cana sings. Pink rushes to my cheeks.

"Ohandwhatmakesyouthinkthatsomethinglikethatisgonnahappenandsuch." I sputter, blushing more. She laughs.

"Well, you just proved my point. Oh this is gonna be so awesome!" She pumps her hand in the air. I sink even lower than possible. They keep talking, as the night whispers away.

"Guys…" I say yawing. "I'm going to go to sleep." I stand up and Erza sits me back down.

"Sleepover." Is the only thing she said. I sigh, curling up and falling asleep. Levy, Cana, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Lisanna, Mira, and Juvia soon follow.

Sunrise

I yawn sitting up. Some of the other girls are talking, while others are still passed out. Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Mira, and Lisanna are talking in a small group. Levy, Erza, and Cana are still out. I sit up, rubbing my eyes."You're up!" Wendy says smiling at me.

I nod. "Yeah. So what are you guys talking about?" I ask, yawning again. I was tired from so many nights I went without sleep.

"My and Romeo's relationship." Wendy blushed. I sigh. Mira laughs.

"It gets boring here sometimes. Gotta keep up with the gossip somehow."

I roll my eyes. "Well I guess I can see that, and it's going to be more interesting, isn't it?"

"Yep! We told the crew about your birthday and we're planning a very special celebration, pluuuuus your eight year anniversary is coming up too!" Mira sings. I blush looking down.

"I-I-I have something to confess." I say. Mira looks at me, about to crack a joke, when she saw my face.

"What is it Lucy?" I hear Erza ask. I jump, she just woke up.

"Umm I..I...I...I'mgoingbackhomeaftermybirthday. I'mturningmyselfin." I say quickly. All the color drains from everyone's faces.

"Lu-chan! Why? You hate it there!" Levy burts out. I bite my lower lip. I will not cry. I have to be strong.

"I have too. I'm going to get you all killed if I don't. I love you all to death, you're family to me, I would never forgive myself if someone got hurt." I said glumly.

Mira smiles at me. "At least let some of us come with you. That way we can keep you safe. It will only be for a little bit though." I nod.

"O-okay. I'd like that." I look at her, my lips turned down, but my eyes smiled. Mira smiles at me. All the girls were awake now, and nodding. I looks down bashfully.

"Thanks guys." I mutter. They all smile at me. I look up. "You guys mean the world to me."

They all laugh. "Oh we know." Lisanna says. I look up again.

"Come on Lu-chan! We have things to do!" Levy said pulling me up. We walk out of the room, preparing for the day ahead.

~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~[]~~

 **So we got some Mira P.o.V, some NaLu fluff, a splash of angst, and soon a ton more fluff ;3**

 **Review :3**

 **You guys are gonna hate more for what's coming up next XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ooooooookay songs for this chapter:** watch?v=9zRejxy9ZNs

 **Annnnd:** watch?v=_SpdCMOlUGM

 **What? I was writing the scenes while listening to these XD**

* * *

Chapter Eight

A week later

"Luuuuuuuu-chan! Wake upp!" Levy says walking into my room. I grumble waking up. Levy smiles at me.

"Happy birthday Lu-chan!" She smiles. I groan. She laughs. "Oh come on Lucy. You're eighteen today. We have some exciting things planned for today!" She giggles.

I roll my eyes, sitting up. "Oh yeah. We also have different clothes for you too! Here." She tosses me a dress. I sigh. The skirt was black, and ruffled. The corset was pure white. It was a pretty dress.

"Hurry up and change. I'll be right outside." Levy said leaving. I change into the dress. Then I start lacing up my boots. I tie my hair back with a bandanna, and walk out of my cabin.

"Ooooh Lu-chan you look adorable!" Levy squeals. I flush.

"Thanks Levy-chan." I say shyly. Levy jumps up and down clapping.

"Tonight it going to be amazing Lu-chan!" She smiles. I look down, a blush coating my cheeks. So far in the last week Natsu and I bickered, dueled, and fell asleep next to each other every clear night.

"Y-yeah. I'm actually excited, my other birthdays, i've never had. I've never told anyone my birthday. I dunno how Mira figured it out." I say, messing with a ruffle on the dress. Levy laughs lightly.

"Well, I've learned to never ask and go with it. Mira is unpredictable that way." She shrugs. I hide my twitching lips, almost smiling.

"Well I'll take that advice then." I say, looking up. Levy laughs again.

"That's for sure. Now come on Lu-chan!" Levy says grabbing my hand.

Sunset

I stare at the walls of my cabin. They were setting up the 'party' on deck. I wasn't allowed to know what it was so I was stuck here. We didn't do much earlier. Just a couple of happy birthdays.

The main 'event' was tonight, or so I was told. I humm a little tune, messing with my dress again. "Okay Lucy-san! You can come up now!" Wendy chirps. I shake out of my state of absent mindedness.

"A-alright." I stutter, standing up. I follow Wendy up to the deck. My hand flies to my mouth. Dancing. The deck was cleared away and lights were strung up. A table with food was off to the side and Gajeel, Max, Warren, and Laki were up on a small stage, playing music.

Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Lisanna, Erza, and of course, Vijeeter were dancing. Reedus was painting the scene. Gray and Natsu were by the food table, and Juvia was fidgeting nervously.

"Juvia. What's wrong?" I ask walking up to her.

"Juvia wants to ask Gray-sama to dance, but she is too shy.." Juvia mutters. I turn around and walk to Gray.

"Gray." I say. He looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"Go dance with Juvia." I command. The look on his face was well worth the being forward part. "Go on. Don't make me make it an order." I joke. Gray gulps and walks over to Juvia. She looks so happy.

"So captain, if you're not to busy playing cupid for the other people here, would you dance with me?" Natsu says. My attention snaps back to him.

"Umm sure!" I say. He laughs.

"C'mon m'lady." He jokes. I look down, forcing my smile back.

"Of course kind sir." I say curtsying. He laughs, bowing and then grabbing my hand and leading me to where most of the crew was dancing. Laki licks her lips and starts playing her wooden flute.

I recognize it immediately. It was a common song for pirates. I curtsy again, before picking up the rhythm. We spin and leap to the music. A smile grows across my face. I close my eyes, twirling around Natsu. I hear him gasp.

I laugh for the first time in years. Then I open my eyes. We clasp our hands and walk around each other. Laki's flute skips and jumps throughout the song. I smile at him, Natsu smiles back. We spin again before jumping back. I skip around Natsu as he claps. Then he grabs my hand, spinning me before dipping me to the final note of the music.

"You have a lovely smile." He whispers to me.

"Thank you." I whisper back. My face is flushed and my hair is a bit messed up. But I was laughing and smiling. Eight years. I haven't smiled or laughed in eight years. He lifts me back up.

"Annnd I fulfilled my mission." He boasts

"No. The dancing made me smile. Not you." I snort. His face falls. Then he smiles deviously at me.

"I did get you to snort first. And laugh."

"Fine. I'll give you that win." I say, sticking my tongue out teasingly. Natsu laughs, a perfect sound, not too deep, not to high. I smile again.

Mira cheers. "Aww we got her to smile!" She yells. Everyone turns to me. I smile shyly. Wendy and Levy jump, laughing. I giggle. I was in a crew of goofballs. Natsu wraps his arm around my shoulders. I stiffen, before relaxing.

Everyone gets back on the dance floor and another jig begins. I leave, a little winded. Natsu follows me. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" He asks me.

I bite my lip before answering. "I've always loved to dance and so I followed that passion. Now here I am." I look at him through my lashes. Natsu laughs again.

"That's cool." He said. Levy walks up to me.

"Lu-chan! Another round of dancing come on!" She grabs my hand and drags me away with her. I laugh following. Natsu looks crestfallen, before walking away.

"Oh no you don't Natsu! Get in there!" Mira yells, shoving Natsu. Levy grabs his arm and throws him with the rest of us. I burst out laughing, he looked so silly. It was adorable. I spin and jump to the music. Gray and Juvia looked like they were having fun.

Natsu was looped into dancing by Lisanna, Mira and I were spinning together, laughing. Levy smiles deviously, talking to Cana. Mira swaps me for Lisanna, and Lisanna swaps Natsu for Mira. They giggle. I roll my eyes.

Natsu sighs. "They really like us together don't they.."

I laugh again, before whispering to him. "Because you were the one who made me feel happy again." He blushed at my words. We twirl around each other, before clasping hands to the last note of the music.

"I have something to show you." He whispers in my ear. I nod.

"Okay." I say. He takes my hand and pulls me away from the festivities.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Crows nest." He answers, starting to climb up. I follow him up there. What I see makes me clasp my hand to my mouth. A blanket was spread out with a couple candles lighting the area dimly.

"It's beautiful." I say looking at him. He looks a bit bashful.

"Thanks Luce." He says, his ears going a bit red. I giggle.

I turn around, looking at the dark sea spread before me. I shiver a little, it was chillier up here. I hear something shift and I turn around again. "C'mere. You look cold." He said patting the blanket next to him.

I walk over and sit down next to him, playfully resting my head on his shoulder. He sighs, resting his head on mine. I laugh again, feeling better than I had in years.

I shiver again, yes I was warmer, but it was still cold. "Are you still cold?!" Natsu says exasperated. I nod sheepishly. He slowly wraps his arms around me, his face buried in my hair, his hair tickling my neck. I sigh a little, before closing my eyes.

We stay that way for a little bit, before I turn around. He stares at me with those onyx eyes of his. I get lost in them, my eyes reflecting his. "Luce…" He whispers. He grabs my waist, pulling my closer to him…..he leans in and I lean in….and our foreheads bump. I snap back surprised, he rubs his head.

"Owww….Lucy! Way to ruin the moment." He complains. I laugh, kissing the tip of his nose.

"But the moment can be regained." I say, a joking look in my eye.

"Oh?" He said scooting closer.

"N-natsu?" I breath. He's awfully close. His bangs brush my forehead. I breath out, watching as he slowly closes his eyes. Our noses brush, a jolt of electricity shoots down my spine. I slowly close my eyes as our lips lightly brush.

He scoots closer and presses his lips on mine, slow at first. The breeze ruffles my hair, as Natsu's hands move from my hips to my hair, taming it. Kissing him was like kissing fire. It was untamable, wild, and I loved it. He slowly builds up courage, along with me. I move my hands to his soft fluffy pink locks.

He nips my lower lip and I pull away, only a little. His eyes slowly open. "L-luce?" Natsu stutters. I smile.

"Well...that was something." I laugh. He laughs with me.

"Yeah. Happy birthday Lucy." He said.

"Is that my gift?" I joke. Natsu lightly kisses me again.

"Well. I do have something else." He says. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"NATSU!" I yell hitting him, he laughs. "I HATE YOU! PUT ME DOWN!" I yell again.

"Nah you love me." He says climbing down the rigging. I groan, submitting.

"You are so cheesy." I say, sulking.

"I know." He laughs. "But it was worth it for you. Don't expect me to do it often though." He laughs. I groan again.

"Put me doooooown." I say again, whining.

"We're almost there." Natsu says. I was so busy complaining I didn't notice he took me up to my cabin.

"Why are we here?" I murmur, as he puts me down. I looked at him. He looks back at me, before walking over to my desk.

"I did this earlier, but you didn't notice, thankfully." He admits, pulling a beautifully wrapped gift out of one of the drawers. Then he and I walk back to the crows nest. "I want you to open it here." He says handing it to me.

The wrapping paper is a crimson color and the ribbon tying it shut is a cream white. "It's so pretty!" I said slowly opening it up. It was a necklace. A red dragon wrapped around a pink heart.

"Oh my...Natsu it's so beautiful! I love it!" I say looking at him. He looks down shyly.

"Yeah Juvia and Levy helped me make it." Natsu says. I smile brightly. He looks up at me. Then he looks down again. I scoot closer to him, snuggling up to him. He looks at me, our noses touching again.

I tilt my head, making our lips meet again.

We stay like that until our eyes were too heavy to keep open. Natsu says down, pulling me with him. I was too tired to argue. He wraps his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. We fall asleep like that, cuddled into each other without a care in the world.

That morning

I wake up to a soft voice. Natsu snoring into my hair. I look up and see Juvia. I stifle my cries of surprise, wiggling out of Natsu's grip, without waking him up. Juvia smiles at me, her cheeks flushed.

"Hey." I whisper. Juvia looks down at the sleeping Natsu.

"Can we talk somewhere else? Juvia needs to tell Lucy-chan something." Juvia said, she looked like a hyperactive puppy.

"Sure. But we'll have to get Natsu somewhere. I don't want Mira finding him here." I shudder at the thought of what Mira might to do the poor boy...I touch my lips at the thought of last night. Oh gods I..we...uhh.. I blush looking down.

"Come on Juvia, we're strong girls." I say starting to pick up Natsu. Juvia snaps out of her thoughts and helps me. Somehow we manage to get him down without killing anyone. It was really early so not all the crew was up.

"Okay...the boys are still sleeping and I don't want to risk waking them up.." I said poundering.

"What about Lucy-chan's room? He would wake up there and not wake anyone else up." Juvia suggested. Short notice yes, but I nod.

"Alright let's hurry." I said making sure the coast was clear. We got Natsu into my room five minutes later. It took forever. We slide him into my bed. I stare at him. He was so freakin, adorable when he was asleep. I pulled the blanket over his shoulders, and kiss his forehead.

I put my broken key necklace and shell necklace on a hook and pull on the dragon necklace Natsu had gotten me for my birthday. I follow Juvia up to the deck. Juvia's long blue hair flutters in the breeze.

"So what happened? You look like you're about to explode." I said out of the blue. It was true. Juvia was practically vibrating.

"Gray-sama…..Gray-sama KISSED JUVIA!" Juvia screams. I blink before it dawns on me.

"Oh. My. Gods." I said. Juvia claps and I laugh. "Aww good for you Juvia-chan! That's so exciting!" I said. Juvia stops clapping and looks at me, with this weird teasing look.

"So Juvia and Gray-sama kissed. After the party. What did you Natsu do? You left right after a dance." Juvia said scooting closer to me. I blush.

"Um he well...he gave me a gift." I said holding my dragon necklace up. Juvia raises an eyebrow.

"Juvia has a feeling you did more than talk. You were quite cozied up. Juvia swears your lips were slightly swollen too!" She said. I blushed even more. Oh no…..I was so dead with Mira.

"We may or may not of...umm..kissed a couple of times." I admit. Juvia screams.

"Juvia is so happy for love rival! You found someone who isn't Gray-sama!"

"Yeah well….wait, love rival?! I never loved Gray!" I say looking at her. Juvia shrugs.

"Juvia can't be too careful. Tons of girls will want to steal Gray-sama away from Juvia." She shrugs. I purse my lips.

"Ooooookay then." I said. We turn back to the sea, talking about what happened last night. My heart fluttered at the thought. It was hands down the best day of my life, it topped my joining the crew, though that was second. I met my best friends because of me running away.

Tears prick my eyes. I look down.

"What's wrong Lucy-chan?" Juvia asks me.

"I'm going-" I get out before a cannonball wizzes past me.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" I yell, sounding the alarm. Everyone comes onto deck at once, even Natsu.

Natsu's P.o.V

I wake up to the sound of Lucy screaming, and her seant all around me. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" I hear her scream. I jolt out of the bed, my sword digging into my side. I run out of the room and onto the deck. I look around. Lucy looks like she's about to be sick. Gray and Juvia are fighting side by side, as the bounty hunters from the other ship board 'Rising Sun'.

Lucy pulls her whip and sword out. The sparkle like stars. He whip is blue and yellow, and...electric. I gulp. Her sword sparkles in the rising daylight. She looks ready to kick ass.

I pull my sword out from its scabbard and it ignites on fire. A man stands over all the men coming. He had white hair and red eyes.

"Zero." Lucy said, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Jellal." Erza said, facing off with a man. He had blue hair and a red tattoo on the left side of his face.

"Erza." He said. She runs over to him and hugs him. He hugs her back, looking happy. I tilt my head. An interesting scene in the middle of a battle. Erza kisses his cheek and joins us with driving these people back.

Lucy closes her eyes and screams. Her whip glows brighter. She opens her eyes again, fighting the people surrounding her. She was like a demon (Mirajane) she struck them down, and waved the whip around.

Tears sprouted from her eyes as she knocked all these men over. She crosses the deck, men falling left in right in her wake. She was beautifully dangerous. She looks so angry, with who, I don't know. Tears stream down her face, she's facing off with that Zero guy.

"Hello Lucy. How interesting to see you here." He smiles. She swipes at him and soon they're a blur of metal and flesh. I fight two other people at once, lighting their clothes on fire. But I kept looking back at Lucy.

Zero smiles at her as they stop. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry your pretty little head about that. Men, retreat. We'll be back. You can no longer run. Everyone is after you." He laughs leaving the ship. Lucy falls over. She sobs loudly.

"LUCY!" I scream as someone holds a sword over her back.

I feel like time has slowed down. She looks back at the man, and kicks him into the sea. The sun reflects off of her hair. Making it look golden. She looks back at me. "Nat-su." She says.

Her lips part before she passes out. I slide across the deck and catch her before she hits the deck. "Lucy Lucy Lucy. You crazy girl….you over exerted yourself." I say, cradling her.

Erza and that Jellal guy walk up to me. Era bends down, looking at the exhausted captain. Levy walks over, leaving Gajeel and Pantherlily behind. "We'll take her back to her cabin." Levy says quietly.

"No I can't!-" They look in their eyes stop me. They look like they know something I don't. I look at the blonde I'm holding. So peaceful. I felt my stomach drop, my heart flutter a bit. I was falling in love with her. Falling and falling…..I grit my teeth.

"F-fine." I said handing Luce to Erza. She carries the poor girl down to her cabin. Most of the girls on the ship follow, I was glad Wendy was going down with them. I go back to helping the rest of the crew, and talking to Jellal. I wanted to know who they guy was.

Lucy's P.o.V

I wake up in my bed. It smells a little like Natsu. Ash and flame. I look up to see the girls crowded around me. I sit up. "I have to go back. Tonight." I say. Mira shakes her head.

"No. Tomorrow night. We need to plan this out. We need at least another day to do so. You have to wait Lucy." She says. I nod. I would spend tonight with Natsu then. I was to go home…..be married to another. I won't see him again.

"O-okay." I said looking at my covers. Mira and Erza start talking.

"Juvia will go with Lucy." Juvia says.

"I will too." Levy shyly says.

"I will definitely go." Erza commands. I nod, smiling.

"I-i'll come along!" Wendy says smiling.

Mira nods. "Lisanna, Cana, and I will stay behind, to keep the guys in line." She laughs darkly. "And keep Natsu from burning the ship down, looking for you Lucy." I smile looking down. He was sweet in that way.

I stare at the rest of the girls, determination was set in stone in their eyes. I stand up by my friends, as we get out some pieces of paper. "Alright. Write down what we have planned so far, make sure none of the other crew members find out. Lucy, distract Natsu. Juvia same with Gray. Levy, Gajeel. Those three we don't want catching wind of this."

I nod. "Alright. Tomorrow night. I'm going home." I walk out of my cabin with Levy and Juvia. We split up in the hall to go find the boys. I go up onto the deck looking for Natsu.

Butterflies fill my stomach as I look around. I bite my lower lip. I cannot believe how this arrogant man had managed to weasel his way into my heart. I stand at the bow, breathing in the clear air, it would be limited today and tomorrow.

"HAPPY!" I hear from behind me.

"NATSU! I'm sorry! I was gone for so long!" I hear. I turn around. It was Natsu and Happy. Happy flew over to his friend, holding a scaly scarf.

"I went on a mission to retrieve this! It took a while because you guys kept moving." he said holding it to Natsu. Natsu wraps it around his neck. My breath stops at how handsome he looked.

"Thanks bud! How did you get this?" 

"I went back to look for it. The chest managed to be taken by Quatro Cerberus. I got it back though. They didn't want it." Happy said.

Natsu smiles, before noticing me. "Hey Luce!" He said smiling, his teeth looking fang like.

"Hey. Hey Happy!" I said smiling. Happy looked between us. He giggles.

"You liiiiike her!" Happy giggles.

"YEAH AND SO WHAT?!" Natsu explodes. My face goes inflamed. Natsu was also blushing. Happy giggles.

"YAY! You guys are so cute!" Happy smiled. I walked over to the cat and ruffled his ears.

"Well look who's talking. Mr. Adorable." I say. Happy looks at me, smiling.

"Yay! Lushy is smiling!" Happy said spreading his angelic wings. I kiss the top of the exceed's head.

"Indeed I am." I said laughing. Natsu smirks.

"I got her to smile."

"No you didn't remember? It was the dancing. You made me laugh though. And...umm..that." I said, causing Natsu to blush.

"Oh yeah. That. I uhh...i'm sorry I wasn't thinking and I-" He starts before I interrupt him. I'm laughing at his face, so red and flushed. It was fun teasing him in this way. The way he reacts is so cute.

"Who said anything about me not liking it? Maybe I loved it and want it to happen again." I said smugly. He looks at me, raising an eyebrow. His eyes looked so dragon like, I lost myself in them.

"Maybe I'll be happy to oblige again." He said stepping near me.

"EWW YOU GUYS BE LOVEY DOVEY SOMEWHERE WHERE I'M NOT HERE!" Happy yells, causing me to jump. I'd forgotten he was there. He flew off, probably to find Carla. I laugh.

Natsu turns back to me. "Well with Happy gone." He said jokingly. I close the space between us.

"Yes?" I said, our noses brushing again.

He breaths in a bit. His eyes seem to be reading mine. I wrap my arms around him. "This is nice." I breath.

"I know something that's nicer." He whispered, before our lips met. I loved the way my heart expanded as if it were to swallow us both. He tugs me closer, I felt sad though. I wouldn't get moments like these soon.

I was leaving. I would never see him again. I kiss him harder, I was gonna make this count. His touch sent jolts of electricity down my spine. He nips at my lower lip again, and I don't pull away this time. I teasingly nip at his too.

We part for air and he looks at me with surprise. "That was new." He said. I kiss his cheek.

"I feel like a new person." I whisper in his ear. He licks his lips and I mess with my hair. We walk around the ship a bit after that, him joking and me teasing. I felt so happy, I never wanted it to end, but it will. Tomorrow night. I will be gone.

 **LONG CHAPTER WHOOO! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! Hope you all like it :D**

 **Review :3**

 **You guys are gonna REALLY hate more for what's coming up next XD**

 **(XD I finally figured out the horizontal line XDD)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter nine of the first story I have ever finished! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Lucy's P.o.V

Natsu grabs my hand as we walk back to my cabin. "Wanna stay with me? Just for tonight? I think Gray and Gajeel would love that." I tease him. Happy left to go hang out with Carla and Pantherlily for a bit.

Natsu laughs. "Sure sounds cool."

I smile. "Awesome." I open my cabin door and after we walk in, I close it. I know someone would probably walk in here. But I couldn't prevent it. I walk back to him. He's sitting on my bed. I laugh, sitting next to him.

He cuddles into me, as if I was going forever, which I kinda was. I lay down, feeling him lay behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and we fall asleep, cuddled together, safe for now. This is how I want to remember life being like here with Fairy Tail.

My dreams are filled with nightmares of my uncle. Coming after me….tearing at me…

I wake up shivering, Natsu tightening his grip around me. I sigh, sinking back into his embrace. Today was my last day. I thought, seeing the sunrise through the windows. I look back at the boy next to me, still sleeping, his pink hair tossed around on my pillow, his scarf still around his neck.

I wiggle out of his grip and go into my small bathroom to change. I sneak out of my cabin to find the girls awake and plotting on the deck.

"What time?" I say emerging.

"Around nine. Everyone will be below deck. We'll say we will be hanging out for the night so we can smuggle you out. Erza, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla are going with you." Mira says. Lisanna is writing a few things down.

"We'll need to get you dressed properly tonight too." She says looking up from what she was writing. I nod.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this mess." I say.

They all smile. "Lu-chan, no one asked to be in this mess and we're all glad we're in it, to help you." She says softly. I smile at her.

"Thanks a lot guys." I said looking back at the sea. I stay that way, listening to them chatter, for a while.

That night

"Bye Natsu! I gotta go!" I yell over my shoulder, I bite my cheek. He marches over to me and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Fine." He said, the entire crew oooh's. I blush running off. Tears prick my eyes. My last kiss with him. I manage to get to Era's cabin, without tripping or crying. I slip into Erza's cabin, to see the girls hunched over...dresses…they look up at me, and I sigh.

"If you're going back, you'll have to look the part." Erza said. Mira, Lisanna, and Cana were in the gallery, drawing away suspicion.

"Mira is going to be here any minute now. Lisanna would take over just for a little." Levy says. She was already dressed in a maid outfit. Same with Juvia, Wendy and Erza. Carla also had an adorable little maid outfit on.

"Lucy! Girls I'm here." Mira said shutting the door behind her. "Getting Lucy ready will take a bit and people are finally clearing out for bed." She said.

"Alright Lu-chan, you need to pick out a dress." Levy said. Wendy nods, holding two up.

Erza holds up two others. I look at them, blue, gold, purple, black, and white. I pick the blue one. The black and purple were too dark, and the gold would just stand out, and the white looked to much like a nightgown for my taste.

Mira leads me behind a curtain, she undresses me and starts with the corset. She tightens it, I suck in a breath. I'd forgotten how annoying these were. She tightens it again, before adding the underskirt. After, she slipped the blue dress over my head.

It was beautiful, a light blue. It was also slik. She made me put on heels, I stifle a groan. Then I walk out from the curtain. The girls nod.

"You look beautiful Lu-nee!" Wendy says. Levy and Juvia do my hair and touch on a little makeup, and Erza deems me ready. An hour has past, it was now time to go.

"Hurry up girls. We need to smuggle her out. Mira, Lisanna, and Cana will cover our escape. Come on L- Princess." Erza says. I flinch at the name. I would have to get used to it. I stand tall, as we make our way out the door.

"Be very careful. We don't want to be caught." Erza says, putting her index finger to her lips. I nod. Lisanna goes up ahead to check it out, Cana goes down to see how many people are still in the gallery.

Mira goes up to get a small boat ready. Levy, Juvia, and Wendy comfort me. I stare into space, messing with all three of my necklaces. I look down at my chest. Aquarius's key...my shell...Natsu's gift.

"All clear!" Lisanna says.

"Same here." Cana says, sipping on something in her flask. Mira comes back and we walk onto the deck. I stare at my friends, giving Cana, Mira and Lisanna a hug.

"I'll miss you guys." I say, trying not to cry.

"We know. We'll miss you too. Lucy." Mira says. I force a smile, for them. To hide what I'm feeling.

"Let's move. Max's shift for watch is in two minutes." Erza says, snapping me back to them. I nod, slowly getting into the small boat. Juvia, Levy, and Wendy follow. Erza is the last one aboard.

Mira nods, using the pulleys and levers to get the boat into the water. We were a couple miles from shore, one or two. Dap Archipelago Bay. Tywyn. My Uncle. All these thoughts.

While I was lost in thought Erza got us all the way to the shore. She stands and gets out, tying the boat up. Levy and Juvia help me out. I help little Wendy out. Carla sighs. "Come child." She said. I follow Erza through the town, my heels clicking on the empty streets.

My hair falls out of the style it was put in, the strands falling around my face. We come to the castle entrance.

"HALT WHO GOES THERE?!" A guard yells, pointing his gun at us. Erza steps in front of me.

"The princess of course."

"LIKE I'D BELIEVE THAT. THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN GONE FOR EIGHT YEARS." He yells back. Erza huffs, and I steps forward.

"Johnny. Step aside." I said softly. I look up. He looks like he's about to argue. Then he looks at me.

"Princess Lucy." He breaths, before dipping into a deep bow.

"Rise." I said. He rises and lets us inside.

We make our way through the halls, to the throne room. "I'll do the talking." I tell the girls. They nod, eyes wide.

I push the throne room doors open. My uncle is lounging on his throne. His dark brown hair pulled up. His eyes were hawk like, unforgiving.

"King Jose. Princess Lucy has returned." A guard says, bowing. My uncle looks me over, smiling that creepy smile of his.

"Hello your majesty." I curtsy. He rolls his eyes. I bite my cheek, looking up. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes Lucy. Yes it has." He looks me up and down, as if I were a prize he was going to give away. A sneer breaks across his face.

"You grew up to be a pretty little thing. We'll have no trouble marrying you off now. I was thinking...Prince Dan would love your hand. I'd say you'd meet him at the ball later this week hmm?" He said as if daring me to argue.

"Sounds lovely." I growl. Of course. The second I was back, he was going to marry me off, and stay in control of the kingdom. His smile grows larger.

"Virgo. Aries. Escort the princess and her new maids away. I want her out of my sight." He said, bordly. I hold my head up high, following my only friends here at the castle.

"It's good to have you back princess. Should you punish me for not finding you sooner?" Virgo says. I shake my head, chuckling slightly.

"Same old Virgo. Nice to know though. No Virgo, can you and Aries show Erza, Juvia, Levy and Wendy to where they will be staying until further notice?" I say, tilting my head, making my hair fall around my shoulders.

"Y-yes Lucy." says timid little Aries. I nod. They hand me there keys and I tuck them away.

"Off to bed with you princess." Virgo said, escorting me to my room. Once we get inside, Virgo changes me into a lacy white nightdress, and leaves. I sit on my bed, the tears I was holding back spilling from my eyes. I look at Aquarius's key….thinking of that day…

"You little brat!" Jose yells at the crying little girl. She looks at him, her brown eyes dulled with tears. Her father's blood stains her hands, and body.

"DIE ALREADY!" Jose screams, shooting at her.

"LUCY!" A lady yells, flinging herself in front of the little girl. Her blue gown tears. Her blue hair ripples in the wind. The bullet rips through her, as she falls.

"AQUARIUS!" The little girl screams. The sound of metal can be heard. The key the lady was carrying broke into pieces.

"Lucy. You little brat. I hated you...but now here I am...dying for you. You must've gotten to me. Stay safe princess. May the stars protect you." Aquarius says, her breathing slowly. The little girl crawls over to her.

"No no not you too! AQUARIUS!" She screams, the lady smiles.

"Stay safe princess." She said before going still. The little girl had two deaths on her hands that night. Her sobs echoed through the town.

I scream, throwing the necklaces away. I'm shaking like a leaf. I promised. I had promised I would never think of that. I curl up on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Backstory!**

 **Plz no hurt me**

 **And**

 ***looks back at writing***

 **Yeah...i'mma hide from y'all...**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK BABYYYYYYY! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Natsu's P.o.V

I wake up to Gajeel snoring and Gray sitting up. He says messing with something. It was a beautiful silver chain with a water drop and a snowflake on it.

"What's that?" I ask looking at Gray. He jumps a bit startled.

"Oh just something for Juvia.." He muttered.

"Your girlfriend?" I ask. Gray blushes.

"Y-yeah. I guess." He says, tucking the necklace away. I stretch and slip out of the hammock, excited to see Luce.

"The girls sleepover is over by now! We can hang out with them today!" I said excited. Gray laughs.

"We all have jobs to do ash face." He said. I sigh.

"Whoops forgot."

"How you ever became a commander, I will never understand." 

"I'm better than you that's why ice breath." I said. Gray rolls his eyes. We make our way to where Mira and Lisanna were serving breakfast. Not many people were up so it was empty.

"Hey where's Lucy and Juvia?" Gray asks. Sitting down. Mira's eyes widen for a second before she says quickly.

"Probablysleepingwewereupprettylate." She sputters. I look at her. She was acting strange, like she was hiding something. I shrug going back to my meal.

"NATSU! WHERE'S LUSHY?" My exceed friend says, flying in. "Carla and Wendy are also missing!" He says. I look up. Something definitely was wrong. I stood up and followed Happy out of the gallery.

We stood on the bow, thinking when I overheard Reedus…

"Wee did you hear? The princess came home last night with four other girls. And a white cat I hear. It's strange. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and Carla are also gone…." He says. The color drains from my face.

"Yeah and I hear the king is going to present her tonight. Oh her engagement ball is tomorrow too." Max says.

"I hear the princess is the most beautiful thing!" Maceo says, slipping into their conversation.

"Wee. Long hair, pale skin and the prettiest eyes. We get to see her later today too. When King Jose presents her to the world really." Reedus answers. I look back at Happy, he looks at me.

"That's really weird. It's like Reedus is describing Lucy." I said to him. Happy shrugs.

"I dunno. This princess though sounds really pretty. Can we go to her return appearance?" Happy says smiling. I nod.

"Sure. I'm sure the crew would like going to it too." I said. We talked to everyone. They guys and Laki thought it was an amazing idea. Lisanna, Mira, and Cana said otherwise….

Lucy's P.o.V

Virgo and Aries help me into a pure white gown. It sparkled as I walked. They put a flowered crown in my hair, and finished my makeup. It was my outward appearance to my people.

"You look lovely princess." Virgo says nodding. I sigh.

"Thank you Virgo. Aries." I step into my heels. I wobble forward a bit, before getting the hand of the heels again. They nod leading me out of my chambers. Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia and Levy are waiting for me in the castles uniforms.

"Princess Lucy you look lovely." Erza said curtsying. Levy nods, doing the same. Juvia and Wendy struggle with the curtsy and Carla curtsies with the grace of all four of them. I nod at them, walking to my uncle.

"Hello your highness. They people are excited I hear." I say politely. He nods.

"Indeed. They are also excited for the fact their princess has a sutor, and soon a heir. But I told them I'd be stepping down when I'm ready, or you becoming queen of Dan's kingdom."

I bite back a snarl. "Of course." I purr slightly. I can hear people outside, their murmurs of excitement. If only I shared in that excitement.

Jose steps out of the castle and onto the balcony. I hear him start his speech, of how happy he was that I had returned blah blah blah. I tune him out for a bit, before Virgo shoves me to the balcony. I shake her off, and step into the light.

I am welcomed by cheers. I stare down at the happy faces of my people. I force a smile, waving slightly. My uncle looks like he's trying too hard to look happy. I look over the faces of the people when I see it.

Pink.

Hair.

I blink, looking back at it. It wasn't there anymore. I must've imagined it. He wasn't here Lucy. Stop thinking he'll be coming for you. He doesn't even know who you really are. I turn myself back into attention. My uncle's starting another speech. Pretending to cry, the jist. I sigh, staring at the people.

I mess with my dress a bit. I know what I looked like. A breeze ruffles my hair, my eyes reflect the sea. I am the beautiful Princess Lucy Heartfilia. I am the prize every prince wants to win. I am no longer my own person. My uncle can have his way with me.

I lost the will to live. I lived for him. And he isn't here. I'm in love with this boy. I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel. And I would never see him again. He hates me, he would never love this doll I've become.

My uncle finishes up and leads me inside. The people cheer again, but I am deaf to the noise. My eyes grow darker. "Wonderful Lucy. Not a word out of you. Perfect quality in a bride." Jose said. His smile grew creepy.

"Remember to smile for Dan tomorrow night. The only words coming out of your mouth then are, 'yes I do.'" He said cackling. I nod.

"Yes sir." I said, my voice empty. I had lost the will to do anything. He smiles.

"Good. Now my little dove, make yourself pretty for this prince." He said sending me back to my room. I sit on my bed, the white dress spreading out a bit. I looked in the mirror. All I needed was a vail and I would look like a bride. My breath hitches and tears fill my eyes. Who was I kidding. I would never make a perfect bride.

I undo my hair and change into a more simple dress. It was a light blue and it hung above my ankles. I wore long white socks and pretty blue flats. My hair was curled back and I tied it up with a blue ribbon.

My father loved seeing me in blue so this was for him. I turn around, putting Natsu's necklace on. I push my doors open and march down the halls. I may have thought I lost the will to live, but I was wrong. I was going to live to shove that in my uncles face.

He wasn't going to break me.

'Natsu...Natsu...Natsu..' I think. The feeling of his lips on mine, me messing with his fluffy hair, the merciless teasing. I missed it. I walk out into the gardens, where I would meet my betrothed. My uncle changed plans so I was going on a chaperoned date today, and getting engaged tomorrow.

Natsu's P.o.V

I growl at the wall of the ship. We'd just gotten back from the princesses appearance. I was so pissed right now. The princess of all people, was Lucy. And seeing her up there, dressed in white, made me want to scream.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

But she was...the goddamn princess!

I had kissed the princess.

I had teased the princess.

I was in love with the princess.

I yell, punching the wall. I was so stupid. As a pirate captain, I had somewhat of a chance with her. Now that she is some big princess, I was screwed. And on top of that, she was to be married. To this Dan guy.

I wanted to find him and sock him in the gut. I wanted to yell at Lucy. But most of all, I wanted to see her again. Not draped in silks and crowns and whatever else. But in boots and simple shirt. Laughing and smiling.

Not this. My left eye twitches. Happy was with Mira, he was mad too, but not as much as me. The entire crew seemed to know where the other girls went. Gajeel and Gray look like they were gonna blow a gasket.

Juvia and Levy were gone too. Romeo was so crestfallen, he spent all his time in the infirmary.

Wendy and Carla were gone. Jellal, well, he looked like he was going to kill someone.

Of course, Erza was gone. And here I was, locked in Lucy's room, throwing a tantrum. Stupid stupid STUPID! I wanted to scream. Then it dawned on me.

Lucy was a princess. I like to think of myself as a dragon.

You know what dragons do to princess?

We kidnap them.

I smile at the thought. I was going to kidnap Lucy. At her own ball. I leave the room and tell the guys of this plan. Jellal, Gray, Gajeel, Romeo and I are all on board. Lisanna, Cana and Mira are working out the details, everyone seems ready to get those girls back. I stare at the sea….

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry about not posting earlier. School is already killing me 3;**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter and the next Up by the Shore chappy.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Look at that, Phoenix is alive!**

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

 **Lucy's P.o.V**

The ball was tonight. A masquerade. I would not be recognized until Dan proposed. He was handsome, red hair and dark eyes. But all princes were supposed to be handsome. So I didn't care. He was obsessive, clingy, touchy, stupid, and arrogant.

I hated him.

With.

All.

My.

Heart.

Virgo pushes the doors to my bedroom open. Levy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Juvia and Aries make their way into my room. I nod, standing up. They're holding a silver gown. It fell past my feet, dragging on the ground, when I spun it poofed out.

My mask was of the same color. It had stars decorating it. When I moved, the dress shimmered like stars. I slipped into silver slippers, Virgo and Erza getting the dress on, Aries and Levy doing my makeup, Juvia doing my hair and slipping the mask on.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like a star. 'I had fallen down from heaven and I was here to bring joy for everyone but myself.' I thought, amused. They leave me to stare out the window. The sun has set and I was staring at the stars.

"Princess. Let's go." Virgo says softly. I turn and follow them out of my room. We walk down the corridors and too the ballroom. They nod and walk down the stairs, and into the ballroom. I take a deep breath before following.

My entrance caused the entire ballroom to stop and look at me. I make my way down the stairs, tears pricking at my eyes. My dress catches the light of the chandeliers. Men bow and one has the courage to ask for a dance.

I curtsy and he leads me to the floor. I twirl to the music, watching the candles go out one by one till the ballroom was dimly lit. I spin, my gown poofing out in the most graceful way. I was a star in the night sky. None of this existed but me and the sky.

All eyes were on me.

 **Natsu's P.o.V**

I sit by the food table, waiting for Lucy. I roll my eyes at the girls coming down the stairs. Maids. Of course. The maids where in pure swan white gowns and masks.

My mind wanders. We teamed up with Sabertooth. Sting was hell bent on finding his girlfriend, Yukino, who ran away the same night. He was on the other side of the ballroom with Rouge.

Then she appears. Radiant. Lucy. I can tell. No second guessing. She glows in the dim light of the ballroom. Her gown shimmers like stars. The room goes silent except the music. She makes her way down the stairs. She seems to be making her way across the floor to me.

Until she gets roped into dancing that is. She curtsies and he sweeps her onto the dancefloor. The candles grow dim. I can't see her face under her mask, but I know she was the prettiest thing here.

She twirls to the music, looking like a star that had fallen from heaven. The man dips her, I feel a ping of jealousy. I mess with my dragon like mask. Her dress expands in the most graceful way, she bows and jumps.

The music grows louder.

She grows more radiant.

The people around me disappear until it's just me and Lucy. She spins and jumps to the music. Her smile grows dreamy, she's lost in another world.

I turn away. The music stops and she stands tall. Another girl walks up to her and she walks away, talking.

 **Lucy's P.o.V**

My breathing is a little heavy because of the dancing. A girl with very short light blue hair and brown eyes. "Yuki!" I whisper. She smiles.

"Lucy! It's so good to see a familiar face! Other than my betrothed, Jackal." She whispers.

"Same here. Dan has been annoying. I hate him." I say to her. She nods.

Yukino. Princess of the neighboring kingdom. She was my best friend. She knew what was going on with me. She joined the pirate gang Sabertooth. She came back after I did. I appreciate that about her.

"I miss Sting." She says, wishfully.

"I miss Natsu."

"Did Lucy find a man?!" She jokes. I nod, shyly. She claps her hands. I laugh.

"Well. We need leave them." I point out. She deflats.

"That's true. Let's stay friends, ooh and have a double wedding! Just to make it bearable." She says. I nod.

"Sounds okay. Getting married with you is awesome, but...the people we'll be married to are..umm..questiable." I say, Yukino nods. Trumpets blast.

Our eyes widen behind our masks. "Oh no." We say at the same time.

"Will Princess Lucy come to the stage?"

"And Princess Yukino?" Two men say. We gulp. I grab Yuki's hand and we cross the floor up to the stage. "We have an announcement."

My head starts spinning, I was going to hurl. Yukino looks the same way.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia, would you do the honour of...being my bride?" Dan says getting on one knee, he holds out a gold band with a large blood red ruby.

"Princess Yukino Agria, would you do me the pleasure of being my bride?" Jackal says also getting on one knee. He holds up a similar ring, only the jewel was yellow. We gulp.

"I-I-I do." I stutter. I was going to be sick. My skin grows feverishly warm.

"O-o-o-okay." Yuki says. The men slip the rings on our fingers. Dan turns to me. I gulp oh no. He steps to me and I back up.

He grabs my arms and kisses me. It was nothing like kissing Natsu. It was cold and emotionless. I gag.

He pulls away after a little, smirking at me. Everyone cheers, except a select few. I grab Yukino's hand and squeeze it, I needed comfort and she did too. The room then starts spinning.

"Excuse me. I need some air." I whisper, walking back onto the floor. I make my way through congratulations and lucky girl. I wander around a corner, before the room spins even more, tilts and goes black.

 **Natsu's P.o.V**

I hear the announcement. I watch Lucy and another girl walk up to the two men on the stage. Lucy looks like she was going to be sick. I hear Sting gasp.

"Yukino!" He whisper yells. Rouge nods.

"We'll save them." He says to the both of us. I gulp. Lucy accepts the proposal, still looking like she was gonna hurl. After they accepted Dan kissed her. He kissed her. I growl, ready to kill him. I couldn't. Lucy ran off.

"I gotta follow her!" I said, running off. She turns a corner and I slide after her. She walks a bit further, before crumpling to the floor. I slide on my knees, catching her. She was feverishly warm, sweating and shivering.

I held the sick girl for a moment when the rest of the girls who ran off run after her. They see us and I rip off my mask. "We gotta help her." I say. They nod. I stand and Erza clears the way to Lucy's room.

We run down there, Yukino and Sting following. Sabertooth were waiting for the signal so we could bust this popsicle stand. Not now. Definitely not now. We manage to get her to her room when she starts groaning. Her skin grows warmer.

"Lucy you gotta hang in there." I mutter. She coughs. Loud hacking coughs. She was sicker than we'd thought.

"Lucy hang in there. We need you!" I say, we open the doors to her chambers and slide her into her bed. I push the covers down and leave the room for the girls to take care of her for now. I pace around outside for an hour or so before we get news. Lucy was awake.

 **Lucy's P.o.V**

I wake up in my bed, I turn my head to see them. A pair of onyx eyes. 'Natsu.' I think. My lips part in a small gasp.

My baby blue nightgown clings to me with sweat. My cheeks are bright red, my eyes a bit bloodshot. And yet, all I could notice was him. He glares at me, standing up.

"Lucy...I...HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" He yells and I flinch.

"NOT ONLY ARE YOU A PRINCESS, YOU ARE A HEARTFILIA PRINCESS. HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT FROM ME, THEN RUN AWAY. DAMMIT! AND THAT DAN GUY HAD THE NERVE TO KISS YOU!" He screams. I cough quietly. He sits back down, his face close to mine.

"I hate him. I hate you. And now I want to bash his face in." He mutters. I laugh, shivering. His eyes cloud with worry. "You're not going to be able to leave for a while..." He says. I curl up, my fever still going strong. He kisses me lightly. I kiss him back lightly, too weak to try anything.

"Go to sleep weirdo." He says. I smile weakly. In my blurry state, I whisper something to him.

"I love you assflame." I murmur, falling into a fevered sleep. I feel him bend over and kiss my forehead.

"I love you too Luce." he mutters, before my fever pulls me under.

I wake up later to feel arms wrapped around me. I turn to see Natsu asleep next to me. I sigh, snuggling into his warm embrace. I was still feverish. I feel drowsy. The form behind me sighs. I snuggle back into the pillows, falling asleep again, back into fever dreams.

"Lucy. We're coming for you."

"You can never get away."

"Come on dear."

Fangs, claws, red eyes. Keys, black makeup. I wake up shivering and screaming. Natsu jolts, sitting up.

"Lucy? LUCY?!" He yells. I stare at him, before falling back down, crying.

"I-I-I can't. I-I-I'm a horrible person. I-I-I don't deserve you." I sob. He holds my crumpled form.

"Shh...it'll be alright." he said stroking my damp hair.

"I don't deserve anyone. I don't deserve what I have." I cry. He keeps whispering sweet things to me until I fall asleep again.

"Weirdo." I hear him say, putting me back down onto the pillows. My fever hasn't let up one bit. He snuggles back into me again. "I'm going to kill Dan for kissing you. I love you weirdo." Natsu says. I sigh, feeling his arms tighten around me.

"Assflame." I laugh. He sighs, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

Again, I wake up from nightmares. I shake, Wendy standing over me.

"Hey Lucy! Glad your up! Natsu had to keep the guards busy. And the king. And your...Fiance. And the servants." Wendy lists off. I groan.

"I get it I get it. I'm a big deal." I say. Wendy laughs.

"You're getting better though! Your fever has gone down and you'll be able to get out of the bed in a day or so. Also...someone wants to talk to you. He's fighting Natsu right now."

As if on cue, two boys burst into my room. One with a lion mane for hair, the other, with pink hair. I stifle giggles. 'Natsu.' I think.

"I SHOULD BE ABLE TO TALK TO THE PRINCESS. I'VE KNOWN HER LONGER!" The orange haired boy said...LOKE!

"WELL SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME! AND SHE'S STILL SICK!" Natsu yells back. I blush. He heard that?! He and Loke growl at each other. I cough, then I start choking. Wendy stares at me in shock.

"NEVER FEAR! YOUR PRINCE CHARMING IS HERE!" Loke yells coming over to me.

"SHE DOESN'T NEED A PRINCE! SHE HAS HER DRAGON!" Natsu yells. I my face turns blue, I'm not breathing. Wendy sits next to me, patting my back, HARD.

"Geez." I say when I stop choking. "You two are idiots. Though Natsu is right, Loke. I don't need a prince charming. Plus I've known you since we were like three. You're like a brother to me."

Loke looks like he was shot. I shrug. Natsu laughs. I smile. Natsu walks and sits next to me. I lean into him. Loke looks like he was about to explode.

"Well. Natsu. Dragneel. You made an enemy out of me. And I will be back. And you won't survive. Lucy..." he looks me over, grinning. I bury my face in Natsu's shirt. He holds me for a bit.

"I wanna leave." I say. He nods.

"I know. Me too. But you have to get better. Wendy will help you. I swear it." He says. I nod. Natsu pushes away to look at me. My brown eyes were clouded, my hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

He smiles that fanged smile of his. "Come on. Wendy will give you some medicine and Juvia and Levy will have a bath drawn. Yukino also wants to see you." I nod.

After I took a bath, Levy helped me into a pink dress. It was a summery thing. Short enough so I wouldn't trip over myself. I thank her and she leads me out to where my friends were. I was still sick, but the room wasn't spinning anymore.

Yukino and Sting were holding hands (not so secretly) under the table. Natsu sticks close to me, helping me when I wobbled over. I lean against him, still flustered. He heard me. My cheeks grow warm.

Levy looks at me, raising an eyebrow. I look down shyly. "Yay! You're better Lushy!" Happy says flying into my lap. I pet his ears.

"Yeah. Not all the way. But better." I said, my voice raspy. I cough a little. Yukino looks over at me, concern filling her pretty eyes.

"Thank you for coming for me." I said smiling. They nod smiling back. I sigh, feeling drowsy. "I think i'm going to go-" I said standing. The moment I stood, everything went black.

Days later

I woke up to Natsu packing a suitcase. I felt better than I had in days. He smiled at me. I smiled back, standing up. I could finally stand without almost blacking out. I stretch, grabbing an outfit.

A pirates outfit. I smirk. I'm going back. No more arranged marriages. I would live for myself. Not anyone else. I change in the bathroom, and do my hair. I was paler than usual, but that would fix itself soon enough.

I open the door and drab my sword. "Finally. I've been waiting to get out of her for a while."

Natsu laughs. "Well you were ill. So we couldn't go." I stick my tounge out at him.

"HEY!"

"But I got to take care of you." He smiles. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek.

"We get to go home today." I say, smiling again. Natsu laughs.

"Indeed we do. C'mon m'lady. Our adventure awaits." He loops my arm with his. I giggle.

"Of course my dragon. Adventure we go!" I say and we walk out of my room. It was midday, but my uncle was nowhere to be found. Perfect time to leave. I hold his hand smiling. We're going home.

I smile as we make our way to the docks. Everyone is laughing. I hold my head up high. I was no princess. I was a pirate.

Then we saw them.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me XDD**

 **Wow! Two chapters for two stories on the same day! How ever did that happen?**

 **I'm glad you asked!**

 **Happy Spoopy month, comment what you're gonna be for Halloween (if you are gonna dress up)**


	13. Chapter 12 - Final Chapter

**Okay, I'm feeling nice, so here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve_

 **Lucy's P.o.V**

I let out a small gasp. Loke. Zero. The royal guards. I grab my sword, everyone around me arming themselves.

"Prepare for battle!" I yell. Virgo and Aries run out of the castle.

"Princess! We're joining you!" Virgo yells. She holds her whip out. Aries nods, teansing. I turn back to the guards.

"Loke. My son. Don't let me down." Zero growls at the boy. Loke looks up, determantation set.

Loke was so sweet when we were little. I was going to KILL Zero for this.

He would die.

I would kill him.

And I would not regret it.

I bend, ready to pounce. "I'll handle Zero." I growl. I launch myself at him, and he laughs. Everyone clashes with their own enemy. Loke and Aries. Natsu and seven guards. Me and Zero. I focus back on him.

He should die for what he did.

He will die for it.

I scream thrusting my sword at the man. He laughs.

"It's been a while since I had a proper fight. With a good opponent." He unsheathed his sword and we fought like that. I flip in the air, and kick his head. He growls sliding away a bit.

I catch myself on one hand and kick at his chest. He blocks the blow with his sword.

I backspring away from his sword, as he throws it at me.

He yells at his men, now running at me. I use his momentum as a springboard and launch myself onto the men surrounding Levy.

"Thanks Lu-chan!" She says going back to her fight. I flash her a wolfish smile. She smiles back, and I turn to Zero.

He was charging at me like an angry bull. I flip kick him in the jaw, he gets me on the side. I scream in pain. I fall onto the cobblestones, they scrape up my face. Blood stains my left side. I stand.

"Gotta do more than that to hurt me Zero." I growl. He laughs, charging at me.

I dodge his sword, ignoring the pain shooting through my side. He nicks my leg and neck. I scream in pain and frustration with every hit.

I throw my sword, hitting him in the stomach. He doubled over in surprise. Blood stains my sword. Zero falls onto the ground with a thud. I breath hard, walking over to him. I put my pistol to his head.

"This will be a quick death. More than you deserve. Goodbye Zero." I growl, before sending a bullet through his brain. He dies smiling at me.

I moan, my wound growing worse. I look around. The guards are almost all gone. Loke is yelling for a retreat. Natsu is smiling at me. I smile back. Covering the blood and my wound with my hand.

It could've gone better.

We could've suffered worse.

I yell in victory. My crew hollers with me. We board the ship smiling at our victory. Wendy and Romeo go around helping anyone with wounds. Natsu got cut pretty deep on his neck and face. Romeo was helping him and Wendy was bandaging me up.

"Thanks Wendy." I smile.

She smiles back. "No problem Lu-nee. That was intense. Your fight especially." I laugh.

"No kidding. He got me pretty good. I'll heal though. Could've been much worse." I say. Wendy laughs.

"That's true. Just, no more fighting. For a while at least." She says. I nod. Everyone seems to be in high spirits. I was back, and we were sailing, away. Far away.

"Princess. We want to tell you. We're not joining Fairy Tail." Virgo says. She and Aries walk over to me.

"Oh why's that?" I ask. Aries looks down.

"We want to get Loke back. So we're joining Star gazer. The ship. Celestial Spirit pirates." She says quietly. I clap.

"That's wonderful! Get Loke back, and give him a punch in the face for me would ya?" I ask. Virgo laughs.

"He deserves a bit a of a punishment. I will be happy to comply. Don't worry princess. We will get him back." Virgo smiles. I smile back.

"Visit won't ya? I'll miss you terribly."

"Same for us, Lucy." Aries whispers. She smiles shyly at me.

"Good luck girls." I say, hugging them, the best I could with my side injury. They laugh. Virgo looks at the sea, another ship coming.

"That's us. Goodluck princess! May the stars protect you."

"And may the stars protect you." I nod.

Aries laughs. "You truly are a Hunter of the Stars." I laugh.

"We all are Hunter's of the Stars. That's what makes us special." I wave to them as they board the other ship. Natsu wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Come on Luce! Everyone's waiting for us!" He smiles. I turn slowly.

"Okay! Come on." I laugh as we walk to the crew.

Four years later

"MOMMY!" Rosemary yells running to Erza. Erza was away on a job for a while. I laugh, looking down at my daughter, Nashi. She was pouting.

Rosemary had her mother's beautiful red hair and her father's eyes. I look at Natsu, he was playing with Emma, Gajeel and Levy's daughter. She had her father's hair and her mother's eyes.

Juvia was nine months pregnant with Gray and her child. A girl I believe. Merial. I smile. I was pregnant again. A baby boy. Igneel.

I look back at Nashi. She was three, Rosemary was four, Emma was two. They were all laughing and playing. I laugh. I was finally happy.

Nashi has my eyes and Natsu's hair. She also had her father's attitude. Spunky and loud mouthed. But she was very sweet and kind.

Emma was just like her mother.

Rosemary was like Erza. But had Jellal's idea of life. She liked living for her friends, but she also liked keeping them in line.

It has been a rough four years. Many battles we fought. In the end we prevaled. Juvia though, thought I was her love rival for the majority of the first year.

That was something I am not going to get into.

Nashi runs up to us, laughing. I smile back to her. My daughter.

Yukino's aunt and my uncle got married. Had a baby boy a year back.

His names Macbeth. But we call him Midnight because he was always up at midnight. We would sneak in to read to him.

I hoped he would become a good ruler. So far…..meh.

But I was happy.

And I hoped to stay that way.

I look at everyone's smiling faces.

Wendy and Romeo were dating for a little bit. They babysat a lot.

I smile looking down. Aries and Loke finally admitted their feelings. Loke still acted like his father sometimes. But he was much much better.

And I was happy.

Why?

Because I am a Hunter of the Stars.

 **END**.

* * *

 **It's dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone! Thank you all for sticking with me for this ride! Hope you enjoyed, and have a good day!**


End file.
